A change of pace
by otose
Summary: The first ever Ryuk and Kagome pairing! Kagome comes home and see something weird at the park what is it? a friendship is made. Will Light find out and use it to his advantage? what of L and Inuyasha? what is Matsuda to Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Mwahahahaha I'm back people! This is a new fanfic that I felt that I just had to write! The First Ever Kagome and Ryuk Pairing! Ya! OK might suck cus we'll I'm not sure if I can capture Ryuk's personality that great but I will try! On with the show!

!

It was about noon time when Kagome was able to sneak away from Inuyasha and go home to her time. It has been over two years since the journey started and Kagome was now 17 and had some proper training in her miko powers. She could heal and put up better barriers and was able to see auras.

Kagome jumped into well into the familiar blue and purplish light that surrounded her. She landed with a tap on the floor and climbed up the ladder that she put in the well.

"Mom? I'm home!" Shouted Kagome, walking into her house and setting her huge backpack on the ground.

" I guess no one's home" said Kagome walking into the kitchen getting a cookie.

"Oh well I guess that means I can do my homework" She said out loud to her self.

She walked up stairs to her room, and decided to have a shower first then do her work.

After her shower she went to work on her homework and finished around 3:30.

"Wow I'm tired!" Kagome said while stretching. "Hmmm it's still day time, maybe I should walk around for a bit at the park"

And with that Kagome got into a pair of jeans and a white blouse and headed out the door.

While walking Kagome was thinking of the things she needed to stock up on when she returned to the feudal era.

Meanwhile somewhere that I dunno

Light and Ryuk were walking down towards the park where they were suppose to meet L.

'Why would L want to meet at a park?' Wondered, Light, while Ryuk was walking next to him with the ever plastid grin on his face.

Soon the two saw L sitting on a bench in his usual position, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Hello Light" said L

"Hey Ryuzaki" Light said stopping in front of the bench. "So what are we doing? Any new leads or clues on Kira?"

"Not that I know of, no"

While the two talked Ryuk decided to fly around for a while and meet up with Light later.

Back with Kagome!

Kagome was walking in the park enjoying the fresh air and seeing the different type of people at the park. So far she has seen two girls walking and chatting, a mother and two kids, an old man smoking a pipe and a group of friends sitting and talking at the benches.

Kagome then decided to sit on the bench that was facing the playing and watched the little kids play with a smile on her face.

'Hmm those little kids sure do remind me of Shippo, speaking of which I gotta remember to get him his crayons and paper along with some sweets.'

She then looked in the sky and saw the scariest thing she ever saw! It was a weird blue creature with wings.

'What is that thing!' she wondered then looked at the kids, 'that thing better not hurt them!'

With Ryuk in the sky (wee)

Ryuk was flying over a playground full of kids and looked down and noticed a girl staring at him with fear and wonderment.

'She can see me?' he wondered, he then chuckled and looked atop of her head.

'So her name is Kagome huh? Theirs a holy aura around her so she must be a miko'

He then flew down to said miko and said "Hello"

On the ground

Kagome saw the creature look at her then come flying at her.

'Oh my gosh why is it coming near me! Is it gonna eat me?' she panicked but was startled when she heard a "Hello"

She looked at the creature and almost screamed but stopped herself.

"Um, H-hello" she squeaked out.

"You're a miko, didn't think there was any of your kind left."

"Um, what exactly are you?" Kagome asked feeling a bit more at ease but still freaked out.

"I am a shinigami, or a death god."

'Death god? I remembered Kiade telling me a few things about them'

"Um, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in the other realm?"

"I'm here cus I dropped my death note in the human realm"

"Death note?" asked Kagome in total curiosity. Ryuk then went into explanation of what a death note was and the rules and what happens when it was dropped in the human realm.

"Why would you do something so stupid!" she scolded the shinigami

"I was bored." He replied nonchalantly looking around the park.

"You did that because you were bored!"

"Humans are so interesting and entertaining"

"Wait a minute!" Kagome said realization dawning on her. "Is this how Kira is able to kill people?"

Kagome didn't know much about Kira because she was a way in the feudal era a lot but she knew the basics such as Kira was killing criminals and some guy named L was trying to stop him.

"You would be correct in those assumptions" Ryuk then looked around and saw that it was getting late. "I better get going before the owner of my death note starts looking for me"

"Wait! Do you have a name?" Kagome said standing up and looking at the death god.

"Ya"

"Well what is it?"

"Ryuk,"

"Oh well I'm Kagome"

"I know that I can see your name and life span above your head with my eyes."

Kagome just stared at the now named Ryuk in amazement

"Well see you later Kagome" said Ryuk stretching his wings out.

"Ryuk will I see you again?"

"Possibly, why? Do you want to see me again?" he said grinning.

"Um, Maybe" said Kagome looking away from the shinigami.

"Well, if I can get away from my human I'll meet you here again"

"Ok, how about 3'o'clock?"

"Sounds good to me" and with that Ryuk took off looking for Light and L thinking

'Things just got a whole interesting for me, hmm, I probably should have told her to bring apples for me, oh well I'll just bug Light to give me some'

!

Ok! Well I sure did write a lot hopefully it was good, first crossover people don't hate, and tell me wat you think. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

O my Gatos everyone! I love the feed back I'm getting with this story!

You guys already are putting this as Ur fav story list and story alert I feel honored

This chapter is for all of guys! Cus you're all so awesome!

!

Chapter 2

After watching Ryuk fly away Kagome decided that she needed to go to the store buy some supplies then go home.

After shopping, and making sure to get some extra ramen, for Inuyasha so he would calm down and have an excuse for leaving, Kagome started to walk home with both arms full of bags.

'jeez it times like this when I wished we didn't have so much stairs' she thought begging the long walk up to her house.

Once settling the bags in the kitchen and packing it all away in her giant bag of wonders*

She realized that her family still wasn't home.

'Oh well I guess this means I can some quit time and relax' Thought Kagome grabbing a cookie and sitting on the couch watching T.V currently the show Shaman King was on.

Ren was Kagome favorite character (mine too!). After the show was done she decided to make herself some dinner. She made herself some oden cleaned the dishes went up stairs and got into her PJ's. After checking to make sure that she didn't forget to do some homework she went to bed around 8:30 enjoying the fact that she was sleeping in a bed and not the ground in some sleeping bag.

Meanwhile with Ryuk.

Ryuk was flying around the town looking for Light and saw him walking out of a coffee shop. He flew down and landed next to him grinning like a mad man.

"Hello Light how did your meeting with L go?"

Ryuk chuckled at Light knowing he couldn't answer him in public but could a questioning glance in his eyes, most likely wondering where he'd been off to.

Light walked back to the park since it was dark and barley anyone should be their.

As soon as they got into a secluded area, Light turned towards Ryuk.

"Where were you?" Light asked, sounding like a mother catching her kid sneaking back coming home late at night.

"No where just flying" Ryuk answered back.

"Where were you?" Light said again getting more agitated by the second.

"It's none of your bees wax little boy" Ryuk said staring straight into Light eye's.

Light seeing as he wasn't going to get a answer walked home frustrated and angry with Ryuk grinning his usual grin.

Back with Kagome!

Riiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiii-smack!

Kagome shut off her alarm and got up for the day and decided to go to school.

She went and got into her school uniform and made herself some toast with jelly (yum).

'Hope Inuyasha doesn't come while I'm gone' she silently prayed grabbing her backpack and running out the door.

Kagome walked toward her school, thinking about the death god known as Ryuk, he was scary looking at first but then you seem to get used to it and he seemed nice and had a lot of jewelry on him. The one caught her attention the most was the earring on his ear, she wondered where she could get something like that. While thinking she didn't notice her so called 'friends' run up to her

"Kagome!" shouted Eri running up to Kagome with Ayumi and Yuka.

"Oh Hey guys what's up?" Kagome mentally cringed.

"So, how are things between Hojo and you?" Yuka Asked (she's the one with long hair right?)

"Fine I guess," Kagome sighed knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Fine? Haven't you guys been any dates?" asked Ayumi

"Guys can we please not talk about Hojo? I really don't like him and no it's not about my supposed bad boy boyfriend" Kagome said with annoyance in her voice.

"How can you not like Hojo?" Eri asked

"I just don't! now stop!" Kagome yelled and walked off towards school leaving them behind. 'I really need to get new friends'

With Ryuk and Light

Ryuk walked to school with Light, wondering if the Kagome would show up. Then when Ryuk saw across the street came a surprise, their was Kagome walking to her school looking pretty miffed about something. Ryuk deciding to ditch Light walked over to Kagome and hang with her instead of Light. As soon as light turned the corner Ryuk walked towards Kagome

With Kagome

Kagome was mad that her 'friends' just couldn't grasp the fact that she didn't like Hojo, he was nice and thoughtful, but he was too weak and probably clumsy like his ancestor Akitoki Hojo, and a wimp.

"Boo!" some shouted behind her

Kagome jumped and turned around to see Ryuk behind her.

"Don't do that! And why are you here?"

"Ha-ha, I'm here cus I decided to be with you for the day instead of my human, you should feel honored"

"Ya, real honored" Kagome said with sarcasm in her voice walking into her school.

Time skip to lunch!

Kagome was getting her lunch and Ryuk was telling her to get an apple or two.

During classes she saw that Ryuk was helpful telling her if she got a problem wrong and telling her what to do.

After paying for her lunch she went to the school roof to enjoy it their and to talk to Ryuk.

"So, Ryuk I'm guessing you like apples" Kagome said eying Ryuk as he devoured the apple in two bites eating the center.

"Like? I love them!" said Ryuk munching on the second apple.

"Well if you want I can go to the store after school and buy you a bag of apples" Kagome suggested.

Ryuk turned to her with shocked eyes and did something surprising, he picked Kagome up in a hug saying, Thank you, and set her down.

Kagome was say to least surprised by the sudden gesture, but was ok with it, it felt nice being thanked for getting some one something, unlike a rude hanyo she knew.

After lunch she went back to class and soon it was over.

Kagome walked out of the school building with Ryuk behind next to her.

They walked into the store and bought two bags of apples, and headed towards Kagome home.

"I'm home!" shouted Kagome, but no reply,

"Where is everyone Kagome said going into the kitchen setting the apples down. That's when she noticed a note on the floor under the table.

It read:

Dear Kagome,

Sota, grandpa and I are visiting some relatives for two weeks; I left some extra money in your room in your desk drawer. Be safe and tell Inuyasha we said hi.

"Well that, convenient" Kagome said and turned to see Ryuk already eating a apple.

"I'm going up stairs to my room to do my homework, your welcome to come."

Instead of answering Ryuk grabbed the bags of apples and followed Kagome up to her room.

Ryuk then took a look at her room; it was nice and a bit more 'alive' then Light room.

"You can sit on the bed if you like" Suggested Kagome sitting in her chair and starting her work.

Ryuk just stared at Kagome and thought why he was doing this, he was supposed to be with Light not here with some miko watching her work, yet she paid more attention to him and got him, two!, two bags of apples! And talked to him in public not caring if people heard or not. She was interesting and amusing he decided and kept watching her.

1 hour later

"I'm done!" Kagome said happily turning around to face Ryuk.

"So wanna do something?" Kagome asked.

"Like what?" Ryuk answered.

"I don't know how about we watch a movie?"

"Sure"

Kagome then went down stairs and picked a movie; it was beauty and the best, popped it in and went to the kitchen to make popcorn. Ryuk went downstairs into the living room with his bag of apples and sat on the couch. Kagome then cam back and sat next to Ryuk and both watched the movie.

Towards the end Kagome fell asleep, and Ryuk just kept watching till it ended. He then looked over at Kagome and saw that she was asleep, he got up grabbed a blanket and put it on Kagome and sat on the armchair. He watched her sleep like he did with Light sometimes but, somehow he felt it was different than when he watched Light, Kagome seemed so peaceful, he couldn't take his eyes of her.

So through the whole night Ryuk watched Kagome sleep.

!

This is the most I written for a fanfic! Remember this was for all of you guys for liking my story! You guys help a lot, also you can pitch in your ideas that you think might make the story better any type of ideas are welcome I don't judge!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm deciding to post two chapters up a day if I have time if not well 1 chapter is better than nothing right? Ok this chapter is gonna be special, I got an awesome idea from The-Living-Shadow and Ima use it so special thanks to you! Lets roll!

!

Chapter 3

It was morning when Light woke up and saw the Ryuk still wasn't back,

'Where is that shinigami?' Light wondered sitting up in his bed. Light got up and got dressed some nice pants and a white shirt. He looked at his calendar and saw that it was Saturday; he decided to walk around town for a bit and maybe figure out where Ryuk was at.

With Ryuk and Kags.

Ryuk was still watching Kagome sleep, he then decided to wake her up it was already 9:30 and he was pretty sure she want to get ready for the day.

He nudges her wake.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kagome said tiredly, while yawning.

"Well it's 9:31 and I'm pretty sure you want to get showered and what not" Ryuk said getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"O my gosh! Thanks Ryuk!" Kagome yelled running up stairs.

Ryuk listened and heard the shuffling of feet and clothes then a door shutting. He chuckled, 'humans are so interesting' he thought when he heard the shower turn on.

He looked around the kitchen looking for some apples but didn't see any.

'Maybe Kagome will buy me some more'

He then heard the shower stop.

He figured she was done so he went into her room and waited on her bed sitting and look thru a magazine that he found.

He heard the door open and saw Kagome come out. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Oh! Ryuk, I didn't see you there, something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Well I'm out of apples."

"Oh, ok lets go get some more," Kagome said walking to her desk and getting the extra money from the drawer.

"Yay!" shouted Ryuk getting up and following her out the door.

With Light!

Light was walking around, sometimes stopping to look at a few things thru the stores window but kept walking. Light was to say the least, annoyed that Ryuk was off somewhere, no doubt getting himself in trouble. He kept walking but saw something that utterly shocked him! Their was Ryuk across the street and he was fallowing some girl! Light decide to follow the two and see what was going on. He saw them walk into a store and moment later see them walk out with the girl carrying two bags of apples.

'Ryuk what have you done?' Light mentally shouted. If this girl was to find out that he owned Ryuk's death note then she can ruin all of Kira's plans, or maybe he can use her against Ryuk to give him the shinigami eyes without giving half his life. 'Yes,' light thought 'that's a great plan'. And he walked off getting his ideas and plans together.

With the two.

Kagome and Ryuk were walking back home from the store. When Kagome got home she set the bags on the table and watches Ryuk grin in glee at the apples.

"Hey Ryuk?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?" Ryuk hums his mouth full of apple.

"What does it feel like to fly?"

Ryuk swallows and looks thoughtfully.

"I guess like when a bird flies." He answered hoping if that would make sense to the girl.

"Oh" Kagome says.

"Why? You want to go flying?" Ryuk ask facing Kagome.

"Um, Ya" Kagome says looking away hoping the shinigami wouldn't see her face.

"Sure, just don't freak out"

Kagome smiled and both walked out the door. Ryuk unfolded his wings and walked towards Kagome.

"How are you going to carry me?" Kagome asked.

"I would say my back but you might fall since I need to flap my wings." Ryuk said, "So I guess I'll carry you."

"wha-?" Kagome said her face turning pink. But before she could say anything else Ryuk picked her up and took off.

"And don't worry no one can see us" Ryuk told her.

"Wow what a great view!" Kagome said looking at the city from above.

'So this is what it feels like to fly' Kagome thought spreading her arms out as tho it was her wings. Ryuk was enjoying this actually it felt, nice, he guessed, flying with Kagome and seeing her smile. Ryuk then started to think why was he feeling this way? He was usually shy around girls save for Rem but he felt alright around Kagome, and what was this feeling? He decided to forget about it and kept flying with Kagome in his arms. He then decided to go back to Kagome's home and set her down.

"That was fun!" Kagome exclaimed turning to face Ryuk.

"No problem" Ryuk said grinning. Both then went into the house.

Kagome sat down on the couch thinking over what just happened, she went flying with Ryuk, it was nice, it was also nice how Ryuk was holding her, with that thought going thru her mind she turned pink and shook her head to get rid of it.

Ryuk looked at Kagome she was thinking about something, she then turned pink and shook her head. Ryuk wondered what would make Kagome turn pink. He then looked at the clock and decided that he needed to go.

"Well it's been fun Kagome but I need to go" Ryuk said grabbing said girl's attention.

"Oh, do you have to go?" Kagome asked hoping that the death god would stay.

"Ya my human probably wondering where I'm at"

"Ok, well you can come back at any time" Kagome said walking outside with Ryuk.

"Later" Ryuk said

"Um, Ryuk?" Kagome said getting the shinigami to turn around to face her.

"What?" Ryuk asked. Instead of a reply he got a hug and a bye from Kagome.

Ryuk not knowing what to do returned the hug and flew off.

Ryuk flew home back to Light who was sure to ask him about where he has been and what not. As soon as Ryuk fazed through the wall he saw that Light was staring at him with a questioning glance.

"Where were you?" He asked

"Out"

"Where?"

"Just flying"

"Ryuk I would have believed you but I know for a fact that you are lying to me"

"Oh?" Ryuk said losing his grin and frowning.

"Who is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't toy with me! Who was that girl Ryuk? Another death note holder?"

"No"

"Then who is she?" Light was getting angry of Ryuk didn't tell him then he would find out.

"A friend" Ryuk finally told him.

"A friend that can possibly ruin my plans! She need's to be rid off Ryuk!"

"What! No, as far as I know she doesn't know who you are and made no attempts to find out!"

"What is her name?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Ryuk I will find out and kill her, I wont let her ruin my plans!"

Ryuk just stood their not knowing what to say or do.

!

I think that's a good place to stop. Ok well here's chapter 3 and again special thanks to

The-Living-Shadow, for the idea of both Ryuk and Kagome going flying. Ok well review and as before tell me your ideas, they might get picked and used in future chapters, any ideas I don't judge!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok next chapter up peeps! Not much to say except I have my imaginary friend Roger here with me!

Roger: Ur to old to have one.

Ignore Roger; he's also the little voice inside my head. On with the show!

!

Chapter 4:

Kagome went back inside the house after watching Ryuk leave. She sighed as she sat down on the sofa. To say the least Kagome was now bored and lonely. She then heard her front door open.

"Kagome!" shouted an all too familiar voice.

'Oh no' groaned Kagome.

She then saw Inuyasha come into the room looking pissed.

"Get up its time to go back now!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome groaned and went upstairs changed into some jeans and a camouflage t-shirt, grabbed her yellow bag and left with Inuyasha.

'I can't believe I left with him, at least Ryuk has some manners unlike Inuyasha.'

Kagome the got out of the well and was greeted by Shippo.

"Yay! Kagome your back!" Shouted the hyper kitsune, into Kagome's open arms.

"I missed you too Shippo!" Kagome said hugging the little boy. Shippo took a whiff of Kagome's scent and said, "Kagome you smell different, you have some one's else's smell on you"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and took a whiff, it was true. "Shippo go back to hut I need to talk with Kagome."

Shippo looked between the two and took off towards the hut.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome looking even madder "Who is he huh?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "Who?"

"Don't lie to me! Who is he huh?"

'Does he smell Ryuk on me? This seam's like a good chance to mess with him!'

"Oh, you must be smelling Ryuk on me" Kagome said, making sure to say Ryuk's name in a sweet way.

"Who the fuck is Ryuk?"

"Only the greatest guy I ever met! He's kind and funny, he helps me out with my homework and takes me on fun outing and he has an addiction to apples."

"Well forget it! Your not going to see him anymore you gotta find jewel shards!"

"SIT BOY! I can see Ryuk if I want in fact I'm going home!" and with that Kagome went back home.

With Ryuk and Light

Ryuk was speechless he didn't know what to do he could just stop seeing Kagome but he didn't want to do that maybe he should meet her at night when Light's asleep. That's could work. And with that Ryuk ignored Light not caring if he didn't get an apple.

It was boring and annoying waiting till light finally went to sleep, but worth it.

Ryuk fazed thru the wall and flew towards Kagome house.

With Kagome.

After coming home Kagome decided to seal the well for a bit so Inuyasha couldn't come and get her. After that she made herself something to eat grabbed a book and read for a good part of the day. It was night time when Kagome went into her room and changed into her PJ's. She then went downstairs and saw a familiar face.

"Hey" greeted Ryuk.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I decided that I would hang with you at night."

"Oh, ok, so um, what do you want to do?"

"Got any apples?"

"Ha-ha, Ya, their in the kitchen." Kagome said getting up and going into the kitchen, Ryuk behind her.

Kagome opened the cupboard which she put the apples in, she couldn't reach, and she then gasped when she felt Ryuk behind her grabbing the apples for him.

"Thanks" said Ryuk munching on his apples scooting away from Kagome.

"Your welcome" Kagome said while blushing at the close proximity Ryuk was moment ago.

Ryuk looked at Kagome and saw that she was blushing again. 'Hmm, she looks cute like that' Ryuk then stopped munching on his apple, 'Did I just say that she looked cute? I guess I did, hmm the rules didn't say anything about having a relationship with a miko' Ryuk chuckled at the little loophole that he found, who knows she might like him just like that Bell character from the movie they saw.

Kagome had thought similar to Ryuk's. 'Do I really like Ryuk? I mean he's nice and great to talk to but can I have a relationship with a shinigami?'

"How about we watch another movie?" Kagome suggested.

"Sure"

Both walked into the living room, Kagome went over to the movie case and picked the movie 'The Condemned' staring Stone Cold Steve Austin and Vinnie Jones. Both sat on the couch and watched the movie. Ryuk laughed at every scene when one of the actors would die. Towards the end Kagome was leaning on Ryuk and Ryuk well he was happy that Kagome was leaning on him.

"Hey, um, Ryuk?" Kagome asked the death god

Ryuk looked at Kagome and saw that her cheeks were turning pink. "Ya?"

"Can shinigami have relationships?"

"With Humans no, with other shinigami's, not really, but no one said anything about Miko's" Ryuk said looking down at said miko.

"Oh," Kagome said her face turning red.

"Why? You like me or something?" Ryuk said grinning at the blushing girl.

"Maybe' Kagome mumbled looking away from him.

"Yes or no Kagome, its not that hard." He teased.

"yes" she squeaked out her face even redder than before.

Ryuk was to say the least ecstatic. He got up and picked Kagome up twirling her around.

"I guess you like me too" Kagome giggled at Ryuks antics.

"That's right darlin" Ryuk said giving Kagome a nickname.

As soon as Ryuk put Kagome down, she acted on an impulse and gave Ryuk a kiss on the cheek. Ryuk was shocked and if he could he might have blushed.

'This is going to be an interesting night' Thought Ryuk.

!

Mwhahaha Ima stop here! Good chappie don't you think? They conffes their feeling to each other!

Roger: Im a bit disturbed.

Why?

Roger: I looked at his picture and well he looks as tho he can be it the clown brother.

I like that movie and u are rude.

Well review and as always review! And submit ur fabulous Ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

I got another great idea and another one from a reader! That I decided to write it this very second

Roger: Don't u think you should take a break?

No!

Roger: Why am I even here? I shouldn't exist! Even your cousin says so!

On with the show!

!

Chapter 5:

It was a very interesting night for those two, for one Kagome couldn't stop blushing, two Ryuk did anything he could to see her blush, and three those two loved to cuddle.

Towards the end of the night Kagome decided that she needed to go to bed.

"Its Sunday the next day! You need to go to bed right now do you?" Ryuk whined.

"Ryuk I'm tired and its 2:30 in the morning" Kagome Yawned. 'Jeez I don't want to clime the stairs up to my room.' And as if reading Kagome's mind Ryuk picked her up and went up the stairs to her room.

Kagome was of course blushing again. Ryuk set Kagome down on her bed and sat on the desk chair.

Kagome got under the covers and turned off the light.

"Night Ryuk" Kagome said turning over.

"Night Kagome" Ryuk said.

Well sometime when both seemed to fall asleep Ryuk was surrounded by a strange light.

Kagome woke around 9. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked towards the chair that Ryuk was sitting on, but, instead of Ryuk, there was a guy!

Kagome shrieked which resulted in the boy waking up and falling over.

"Jeez Kagome what wrong?" said the boy he stood and Kagome got a good look at him. He was wearing all black, his hair looked messy (similar to L hair but not entirely)

His pants were skinny jeans and had a long sleeve black shirt that covered his hands. But what caught Kagome's attention were the belt that he was wearing and the earring. It was Ryuk! Except he looked human!

"Ryuk? Is that you?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean of course it's me!" Ryuk exclaimed, his voice seemed softer and more masculine to fit the voice of a teenage boy. "Why would you ask me something like that?" Kagome pointed towards the mirror in her room, Ryuk turned around and saw what was wrong. "Why am I a human!" Shouted Ryuk panic going thru him.

"I don't know!" Kagome answered "Um, Ryuk can you step outside please so I can change?"

"Sure" Ryuk said still freaking over about his sudden appearance.

Kagome was to say the least, shocked at Ryuk's appearance, but she couldn't help but notice that Ryuk looked cute. Kagome came out in the hallway wearing some jeans, a white blouse with a black vest.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Ryuk asked looking at Kagome.

"Well, I'm not sure, maybe you'll change back after a while?"

"Maybe"

"Hey since your human, we could go out!"

"Like a date?"

"Ya!"

Ryuk, liking the idea that he could go out with Kagome in public and hang with her sounded fun, happily agreed.

Both teens (Ryuk seems to be 17 or 18 in his human from) walked out the door and went on their date.

First off Kagome decided to get something to eat. They went to a restaurant called the Red Dragon. Unknowing Both Light and L happened to be their too.

With Light and L.

Light to say the least was in a bad mood Ryuk was gone, again! And now he has to deal with L at them moment, today just didn't seem to be his day.

Instead of listing to L talk about Kira, Light was looking at the door watching people come in. Light eye's then grew big, it was that girl! The one that Ryuk was hanging out with! She was with some guy who looked to be Goth. He heard the waitress say

"Table for two?"

"Yes please," The girl answered, the waitress then showed the two to their table.

"Light? Light!" Said L trying to get his attention.

"What?" said Light his attention on L.

"You seem a bit distracted today is something wrong?"

"No I'm just not in the mood to be talking about Kira"

"Is that so? Hmm"

Light then looked outside and saw three girls walking; they then stopped and looked thru the restaurant window and came running in.

"KAGOME!" All three girls exclaimed running toward the girl, now known as Kagome, table. Everyone in the restaurant looked over at the group. Light was mentally smirking; he now had the girls name and face.

With Kagome and Ryuk.

Kagome and Ryuk were enjoying themselves the waitress had just brought them their drinks. Both ordered coke and just finished ordering what to eat. It was nice, till they heard

"KAGOME!"

Kagome cringed at the sound of her name knowing who it was.

'Oh no, why can't they leave me alone?'

Ryuk noticed Kagome flinch and make a face, 'She must not like them' he thought.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Are you on a date!" Ayumi squealed.

Before Kagome could answer Ryuk steeped in.

"Yes we are and we very much like to get back to it so if you could leave us alone we'll happily get back to it"

The three girls were to say the least shock, as was Kagome, she never seen anyone brush off her friends like that! It was amazing! The three girls left telling Kagome that they expect details later on.

Kagome turned to Ryuk with a smile "Ryuk that was amazing! I never seen them leave so fast!"

Ryuk chuckled and was gonna say something but the waitress brought their food.

*Time Skip!*

The two walked out of the restaurant holding hands. Ryuk was making Kagome laugh telling her about the shinigami realm and the type of stupid stunts they pulled.

They then decided to walk around the park for a bit, Kagome commenting that this was where they first met. After a while they both walked home, Ryuk had his arm around Kagome and Kagome was leaning her head on his shoulder.

After climbing the stairs, Kagome thought she heard something from the well house.

'What am I thinking? I sealed the well for a bit, it's still sealed, hopefully'

And as fate would have it, she was wrong' and out burst Inuyasha looking pissed!

He was going to say something but he noticed a boy next to Kagome, his arm now around her waste, he was touching HIS Kagome!

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled getting even angrier.

"And if I don't?" Ryuk challenged.

"You'll die!"

Ryuk knew he could kill this guy with the death note and he didn't like that he was trying to get Kagome away from him so he decided to put it straight in the guy's mind that Kagome was with him!

"Well, here's the problem, Kagome is with me, and you can't change that." Ryuk said smirking "And to prove it" Ryuk pulled Kagome to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

Kagome was surprised by the sudden gesture but melt into the kiss putting her hands around Ryuk's head.

Ryuk then pulled back so they both could breath, Kagome had a pretty little blush on her face and a smile.

Inuyasha, tho, was pissed! How dare this human kiss HIS Kagome! Just who did he think he is! Kagome was HS and his only!

"Basterd!" Inuyasha yelled running at Ryuk his claws out.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out "SIT!" Inuyasha fell flat on his face kissing dirt.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,!" Kagome yelled out.

Ryuk watched with amusement at the scene before, he knew that Inuyasha was a half demon, so it wasn't all that strange to him tho he was hoping to get an explanation.

Kagome, after making sure Inuyasha was knocked out, went over to Ryuk,

"Sorry about that" Kagome said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's ok, it gave me the perfect chance to kiss you" Ryuk said winking at her.

Kagome blushed and went inside with Ryuk behind her. They both went into the kitchen were Kagome made some instant ramen for both of them. Well the smell of ramen woke Inuyasha up and he went straight to the kitchen.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha coming into the kitchen.

Both teens looked at the angry hanyou. Kagome sighed got up and got Inuyasha a bowl. Inuyasha sat across from Ryuk. Both were glaring at each other and poor Kagome in the middle. After eating they went into the living room to talk things out.

"Who is he?" Shouted Inuyasha.

"I'm Ryuk, Kagome's boyfriend." Ryuk answered scooting closer to Kagome.

'Ryuk? Hey he's that jerk that Kagome was telling me about!'

"I don't care! Kagome is coming with me!"

"Inuyasha I'm not some possession!" Shouted Kagome, getting angry.

Ryuk being a shinigami knew how to handle this with out using his death note, he just had to explain to the pup in demon terms, and then he could leave Kagome and him alone.

"Actually you should care," Ryuk said smirking. "See, before you interrupted us, I was going to ask Kagome if I could possibly court her, which would say that she's my intended. Which would make her mine, and you can't take her away from me."

Inuyasha was pissed, this pathetic human think he could take HIS Kagome away from him like that? Oh hell no.

Kagome was surprised; she knew Ryuk was saying it so Inuyasha could leave them alone but could he possibly mean it?

!

Mwhahaha; no more. You all should be happy with this!

Roger: you're obsessed with this story, and as before I shouldn't exist!

You know I think you're the only imaginary friend that question's their existence.

Well review and submit ur ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry about the lateness, at least Im updating right? Right!

Roger: Can I leave I don't want to be here.

If that means I don't have to listen to ur whiny ass then yes!

On with the story!

!

Chapter 6:

Kagome was surprised could Ryuk mean it?

Ryuk was smirking, he knew that Inuyasha couldn't do anything, unless of course he challenged him for Kagome, hopefully he wouldn't.

Inuyasha was mad Kagome was supposed to HIS mate not this human but before he could do anything he saw Ryuk face Kagome and go on one knee.

Ryuk faced Kagome and got on one knee.

"Kagome will you allow me to court you?" Ryuk asked knowing Inuyasha couldn't do anything now.

Kagome looked at Ryuk and saw him wink. Kagome smiled and went along with it

"Yes" she said a pretty little blush on her face. Ryuk got up and hugged Kagome.

Inuyasha was now sad and didn't want to see the two so he left. (Aww)

Both teens saw Inuyasha leave.

"And that's how you get rid of a demon." Ryuk said.

"Wow I've never seen him so sad" Kagome said feeling a bit guilty.

Then their was a flash and Kagome saw that Ryuk was a shinigami again.

"Hey! You're back to normal!" Kagome exclaimed.

Ryuk put both of his hands in front of him and saw that he was.

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted."

With Light!

Light was smirking he was home now and he finally had the girl name: Kagome.

Light got his death note out.

Kagome, heart attack, in 1 minute.

Light smirked, 'Lets see you stop this Ryuk.' And with that done, Light shut the death note closed and decided to take a nap. (Lazy)

Back with Kagome and Ryuk.

Both of them were back inside the house now. Kagome sat down on the couch.

Ryuk sat on the arm chair he than saw a dark mist heading towards Kagome.

'Oh Shit!' Ryuk thought.

"Kagome!-" Ryuk shouted but was too late.

Kagome fell to the ground clutching her chest, which was in pain, then their was a pink glow. Kagome's miko powers were protecting her and the pain in her chest stopped.

She sat up still clutching her chest. Ryuk knelt next to her.

"Are you ok?" Ryuk asked, relived that Kagome was still alive.

"Ya, but what was that, that my miko powers activated?"

"My human must have found out your name and tried to kill you"

"What! Why would he want to kill me?"

"Well he saw that me being with you might destroy his ideas and plans as Kira."

Ryuk saw Kagome's scared face. "Don't worry I wont let him hurt you. As the shinigami who owned that death note, I have to kill him, and I can kill him at anytime."

Kagome looked at Ryuk and saw that he meant it, she smiled knowing that Ryuk cared that much.

Kagome got up and hugged Ryuk burying her face in his chest, Ryuk just wrapping his arms around and stroking her hair, calming her down. Kagome then let go and both went upstairs to her room. Kagome went and changed into her PJ's in the bathroom and lay down on her bed. She then went under her covers and turned the light off.

Ryuk was sitting and watched her.

"Kagome?" Ryuk asked.

"Yes?" she said turning to face him.

"About earlier"

"What about it?"

"I really did mean it."

"Mean what?" Kagome said hoping that she was assuming correctly.

"About me courting you"

"Oh!"

"Well do you accept?"

"Of course I do Ryuk" Kagome said smiling knowing that Ryuk could see it.

Ryuk was a happy shinigami that day and so was Kagome.

!

No more! *pulls Roger bac*

Roger: What!

Ima make u work now say it!

Roger: Review and submit Ur ideas, any ideas r welcome she doesn't judge.

And as always keep reading. Their can I leave?

Sure, oh people start telling roger to stop being a downer


	7. Chapter 7

Whoooo! Im here!

Roger: where else would u be?

In the kitchen eating a cookie. Ok now on with the story! Hopefully this chapter has more L in it!

!

L sat in the investigation room, looking at the video tape of him and Light in the restaurant.

He noticed that Light was looking at some one. He found out that he was looking at the girl that came in with some guy. Who was she to light? She must of have been important if Light was staring at her and ignoring him.

"Watari" L said.

"Yes sir?" he answered

"See if you can find out who this girl is and get me her information."

"Of course." And with that he left to go do research on the girl.

With Light.

Light woke up from his nap. Eat dinner then came back upstairs. Ryuk was still gone but sure enough he would come back, seeing as now his 'friend' was dead. He then got ready for bed.

Back with Kagome and Ryuk.

Morning came and Kagome got up and ready for school. Ryuk was still sleeping (weird huh?) so Kagome didn't wake him. She went down stairs and made herself some breakfast. She looked at the calendar and saw that her family should be back in 4 days.

After debating whether or not to wake Ryuk, she decided to not and let him sleep. Then after putting her shoes on she ran to school.

Kagome was happy, when she said she make new friends, she meant it. Her new friend was a girl named Luna (Luna is mine I created her 4 the story). She was a bit taller than Kagome. She had black hair, in a pony tail with a single red streak in her hair. She had hazel eyes and sometime's worn glasses but only in class and for the T.V. (I do too)

Kagome saw Luna walking down the street.

"Luna!" Kagome shouted running to catch up with her.

"Hm? Oh hey Kag's!" Luna shouted waiting for her.

After reaching Luna, Kagome caught her breath and started chatting with Luna.

Both girls's continued to walk to school, talking about different things.

"So who are you with?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked, looking at Luna.

"I mean are you a Kira fan? Or an L fan?"

"Oh! I'm an L fan"

"Cool, same here."

With L

L was looking thru some papers. Watari had gotten the information of the girl.

Kagome Higurashi

Age: 17

Blood Type: O (I really don't know)

Health: 'blah, blah, blah, blah…. (To lazy to write it =P).

L eye's widen at the number of illnesses that she had some obviously were made up and other's she could of died from.

'She has something to hide.' L thought. 'But what?'

First things first, he thought, a way to meet the girl. He smiled at a thought that came to mind after reading it over it again.

With Ryuk.

Ryuk woke up and saw that Kagome was missing. 'Must have gone to school.' He thought going downstairs and grabbing an apple. He then decided to go back with Light. After all the 'genius' must of thought that Kagome was dead. So he unfurled his wings phased thru the wall and went to Light's school.

With Light.

Light was walking into his school when he noticed Ryuk was at the gate.

'So she is dead.' Light smirked and kept walking in to his first class.

With Kagome.

*Time skip to lunch*

Kagome and Luna decided to eat under the shade of a tree. Luna was leaning against the trunk eating an apple. Kagome was besides her eating a sandwich.

"So Kagome" Luna said swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Ya?" Kagome said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Have anyone special in your life?"

"Yes."

"Really? It must be nice to have some one special to care about"

"Ya"

"So what's this person like? If you don't mind me asking"

"Not at all, well he's nice, tall, like's to laugh, he love's to eat apples, and he's fun to talk too.

"He sounds like a great guy"

"He is"

"So what does he look like?"

'Uh-oh, do I tell her?'

"Well, um I guess you can say he's gothic yet kind of punkish."

"Hmm, well by the way you described him, he doesn't sound to hard core about it."

"Yup"

"Well we better finish up our lunch and head to class."

"Ok"

And with that both girls finished their lunch and went to P.E.

With Light.

Ryuk was bored. Not just bored, but majorly bored. Ryuk knowing Light couldn't talk to him, since he was in class, told him he was going to fly around for a while.

Ryuk used this chance to go to Kagome's school and see what she was up too.

With L.

L was walking down the street, with Matsuda by his side. After going thru Kagome's file again he came across something interesting.

"So, um, why do you want to meet my cousin, Ryuzaki?"

"To make that if Kira ever found out she wouldn't be harmed."

"Oh! Ok thank you!"

And the two just kept walking towards the shrine.

With Kagome.

Kagome was running laps Luna by her side. She really hated her gym outfit. Why couldn't girl's wear short's? I mean it was like a bathing suit bottom!

After the rant in her head Kagome looked up and saw Ryuk watching her whiling sitting on top of a light pole.

Kagome blushed a bit, realizing, that her gym suit was showing a bit too much then she would have liked.

"Kagome? You ok?" Luna asked looking at Kagome.

"Ya just a bit hot that's all!" Kagome said smiling, trying not to worry her new friend.

"Ya it is a bit hot, but, hey! At least were almost done with our lap!"

"Really? Great!"

*Time skip* (Im feeling lazy srry)

Kagome walked out of school and Ryuk floated next to her.

"Nice gym outfit." Ryuk said snickering.

"Shut up!" Kagome hissed, blushing.

"Kagome!"

Both turned around to see a boy coming up to them.

"Oh, hi Hojo." Kagome said forcing a smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better"

"Ya, so am I" Kagome said trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"Hey listen I got to go! See Ya Hojo!" and with that she took off running not letting waiting for the boy reply.

"Who's that?" Ryuk asked.

"Some boy who won't get it thru his head that I don't like him!"

"Oh, want me to kill him with the death note for you?"

"Ha-ha no that be wrong."

"If you say so."

"I do say so" Kagome said walking up the shrines stairs. She then opened the door and went to the living room and was surprised.

With L and Matsuda.

L and Matsuda were waiting for Kagome to come home. Matsuda was sitting on the sofa and L was looking at the pictures.

L was curios about Kagome, he admitted that Kagome was pretty looking, (Uh-Oh! =D) but pushed those thought aside. L was about to say something but both heard the door opened and Kagome walked in.

Um, with everyone in the living room?

Kagome stared, at the man she now dubbed, panda man, he was strange looking. He was crouched, had bags under his eyes and had no shoes or socks on (No service).

She then looked over at the other man.

"Matsuda?"

"Hello Kagome." Matsuda said going over to Kagome and giving her a hug.

She returned the hug and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well um, you see-" he was cut off by L.

"Miss Higurashi-"

"No miss, just Kagome."

"Kagome, surely you have heard of Kira?"

"Yes"

"Well, we both work on the Kira case and you could possibly be in danger, seeing as you are Matsuda's cousin."

"Danger?"

"Don't worry Kagome, that's why were here to come keep you safe." Matsuda said putting a hand on his young cousin's shoulder.

Ryuk was surprised by this. He didn't know Kagome and Matsuda were related! This would complicate things.

!

Done!

Roger: Finally! I'm leaving.

*Holds gun at Roger's face* say it!

Roger: review and submit your ideas, any ideas are welcomed, you may see your ideas in the up coming chapter's.

Later!


	8. Chapter 8

I just love the response I'm getting with this story!

Roger: I guess your doing a good job.

Yay! On with the story!

!

Kagome was surprised! She didn't think that her cousin would be working on the Kira case.

"Matsuda, this isn't some type of joke is it?" Kagome asked wanting to make sure.

"Of course not Kagome! I just want to make sure you and aunty are ok and safe." Matsuda said.

"Ok." Kagome said looking at her cousin then to panda man.

Ryuk was just watching the exchange, he couldn't do anything! Here he was in Kagome's living room with L; He knew L must have something up his sleeve if he was using Matsuda to get to Kagome.

The three sat down Kagome and Matsuda on the couch and L on the other sofa.

Kagome and Matsuda were talking about what they have been up too, while L kept staring at Kagome, without her knowing, (oblivious girl) of course.

Ryuk was getting a bit mad at L. He was staring at Kagome, his Kagome, and his intended. Ryuk then realized that he was getting jealous; he chuckled to himself and went up stairs.

Kagome heard Ryuk chuckle and heard him went upstairs, most likely to her room.

Kagome turned to Panda man.

"Um?" Kagome said not knowing the man name.

"Ryuzaki" he answered.

"Yes, well what exactly are you going to do, to make me safe?"

"To come live at headquarters' with us."

Kagome frowned; no way was she going to do that. She hadn't even finished her quest! And she will most likely be watched so she can't talk with Ryuk.

All of sudden Ryuk came down, in human form!

"Oh! Kagome who's this?" Matsuda asked, getting a bit protective of his cousin.

"I'm Ryuk" he answered.

"What were you doing upstairs?" L asked.

"I was taking a nap." He answered smoothly going next to Kagome.

Kagome was starting to panic. What was Ryuk thinking? He could complicate things or make them leave.

Ryuk looked at the clock and got an idea.

"Hey Kagome we better go if were going to catch that movie." He said.

"Oh, oh! Right!" Kagome said getting the hint.

"I guess we should leave" said Matsuda eyeing Ryuk.

All 4 went outside. Kagome hugged Matsuda goodbye and left with Ryuk.

With Ryuk and Kagome.

"Ryuk how did you change into your human form?" Kagome asked walking next to him.

"Not sure, I just thought about it and poof, I'm human form."

"Oh, so does that mean you know how to switch back and forth now?"

"I guess"

"Let's not go to the movies, let's just head back home, I mean, we only left to get them out of the house right?"

"Sure" Ryuk said grinning.

Both walked back to the house. Ryuk being human was a bit different then being a shinigami, tho not by much just a few changes to fit his human form.

After going into the living room Ryuk had a few ideas. Kagome went into the kitchen to get something to drink, a coke. Ryuk waited till she came out. Kagome came out and into the living room. 'Where's Ryuk?' she wondered. Suddenly she felt two arms go around her waist and lift her up. Kagome squealed and laughed as Ryuk twirled her around then sat on the couch with her on his lap. Kagome blushed; Ryuk was smiling and kissed Kagome on lips. Of course she returned it and the two started making out on the couch. (Lovely picture huh?)

With Light.

Light came home from school. Ryuk was still gone, which infuriated him to no end. And! L wanted to meet with him after school to talk about the Kira case and how it was progressing. Light was super pissed. He was to mad to concentrate on his work so he went down stairs. His little sister was watching the TV, his mom was too and his dad wasn't even home.

He sighed and just went up stairs to lay on his bed and think things thru.

With Inuyasha!

Inuyasha was pissed and sad after leaving Kagome with that boy. He'd been sulking for a few days and giving everyone else hell.

'Cant believe she would choose some one like him instead of me!' he thought laying in a tree, glaring at the sky. 'What does he have that I don't? I'm stronger, faster, and I'm way better than him at everything else!'

"Inuyasha!" Shouted Miroku.

"What do you want!" he shouted back.

"Will you go and get lady Kagome? I heard a rumor about a jewel shard."

Inuyasha perked up a bit and headed to the well.

Inuyasha got out of the well house and went inside the house. He smelled that Kagome was in the living room and headed towards the room. He entered the room to come to a shock! Their was Kagome underneath Ryuk making out on the couch!

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha shouted angry his face a bit red and pointing at the two.

Both stopped and pulled apart from each other. Kagome was blushing and turned her head. Ryuk looked at Inuyasha with a glare for disrupting them.

"'This' is me and Kagome having a moment which you interrupted" Ryuk said hoping to get under the hanyo's skin.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Kagome has to find the jewel shards! Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted going towards Kagome and pulling her from under Ryuk.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"We don't have time to waste for you and your intended to be sucking each other's face off!"

Kagome blushed at the way Inuyasha described her and Ryuk making out.

"Theirs a rumor of a jewel shard, and were going after it so get ready to leave!"

Kagome sighed and got her pack ready. Ryuk was glaring at Inuyasha. 'Now theirs three people I have to kill with the death note: Light, Hojo, and Inuyasha.

The three of them went outside to the well house. They went inside and Inuyasha jumped in. Ryuk grabbed Kagome and hugged her.

"Try not to kill your self" Ryuk told Kagome.

"Don't worry I wont."

Ryuk stepped back from Kagome, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome you're a very pretty girl and I'm sure theirs guy's who want you to be their wife."

Kagome nodded thinking of Koga, and the random demons they fought who said they make her their bride.

"Well then I guess that won't happen for them." Ryuk said taking off his earring and putting it on Kagome. "Their, since you accepted my courtship I give you my earring as the sign and proof of our courting." He smiled as he saw the look of joy on Kagome's face. "Better get going if you don't want Inuyasha coming for ya."

"I guess" Kagome said a bit disappointed. Ryuk chuckled and kissed Kagome on the cheek and watched her disappear in the well. Ryuk sighed and changed back into a shinigami and went to Light's house.

!

I'm done! Yay!

Roger: Does that mean we can eat now?

Yes, yes it does. Now if you please!

Roger: Review and submit your ideas, any ideas, you might see yours in future chapter's.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeee! I love u my readers!

Roger: yes well, let's not overdo it now.

Ok! On with the story!

!

Kagome was peeved at Inuyasha. First he ruins her and Ryuk's moment, then tells her to hurry up and move it, and he has the audacity to compare her to Kiyko! He can be such a jerk!

Right now the gang was walking north. They heard a rumor of a shard, which a demon had, as usual.

"I wonder how many shards there are left." Sango asked out loud.

"Well, Naraku has the almost completed jewel, theirs the shard in Kohaku's back and the two jewel shards in Koga's back." Kagome said.

The group traveled to a nearby town to rest for the night. Coincidently that's were the demon with the shard was.

(I'm not so good at fighting scenes).

Inuyasha came running out with testsiga(sp?) yelling "Die!" and cut the demon in half. The jewel popped out and Kagome ran to catch it.

"I got it!" Kagome yelled looking at the jewel.

"Kagome if this is the last jewel then that means we have to get ready to face Naraku!" Sango said going towards the miko. Kagome started to think. If they fight they might not make it. She then had an idea and it involved Ryuk.

"Guys I have and idea on how to defeat Naraku without actually fighting him!" and with that Kagome borrowed Kilala (I know its not the way its spelled) and headed towards the well.

*With Ryuk*

Ryuk was in Light's room watching said boy do his homework.

Light was a bit peeved, Ryuk finally came home yet he won't tell him were he has been. Seriously where does that shinigami go?

Ryuk felt a shiver go thru him. 'Kagome must be back' he mused. 'But why so soon? She must need something.'

Ryuk waited till Light fell asleep and headed towards Kagome house.

*With Kagome*

Kagome got out of well and headed inside. 'No one's home yet, good.' Kagome wasn't sure how to get Ryuk to come that was until he fazed thru the wall.

"Ryuk!" Kagome yelled running to give him a hug.

"Hey" Ryuk said returning the hug.

"Ryuk, can that death note kill half demons and full demons?"

"I'm not entirely sure, why?"

"Well theirs this half demon in the past, that we need to defeat and the final battle is coming up and well I don't want anyone to die in the battle so I thought maybe we can kill him with a death note."

"Hmm, well I'm sure I can ask the old man for one." Ryuk said looking up towards the sky.

"Thanks Ryuk!" Kagome said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well let's go meet him now" Ryuk said, grabbing Kagome and going towards a portal to the shinigami realm.

Kagome was scared, was she allowed to even be in this realm?

They made to the shinigami realm. The two walked up the stairs to see, well a desolate place, with skulls everywhere. Kagome was freaking out.

"Don't worry, the shinigami here wont kill you, you're a miko remember?" Ryuk chuckled.

The two kept walking. Kagome clung to Ryuk, all the shinigami kept staring at her as tho she was a piece of meat! Then they saw a golden skeleton with jewel all over him.

Kagome stiffened.

"Ryuk who is this?" the shinigami asked.

"This is the priestess Kagome." Ryuk answered.

After hearing the word priestess the shinigami bowed.

"I am Armonia Justin Beyondormason**,** the Shinigami King right hand man"

He said. "You can call me Justin for short."

"Oh, um, ok," Kagome said still scared. "I w-wa-was wondering if I could talk with the shinigami king?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! Just follow me." Justin said.

Kagome and Ryuk followed Justin. Kagome got a good look at him, he was a skeleton covered in jewelry. Ryuk told her that he was called Justin the jeweled skeleton. Both reached the gates to the Shinigami Kings throne.

"Well here we are." Justin said opening the door and ushering them in.

"Oh, and Ryuk"

"Ya?" Ryuk said facing Justin.

"Don't think the Shinigami King doesn't know about your 'adventures'" and with that Justin left.

The two entered the throne. Kagome couldn't see anything but she could the Shinigami Kings presence.

"Hello Ryuk, Kagome." Said a voice.

"Hey old man" Ryuk said.

"Ryuk! Be more respectful! Um, hello" Kagome said.

"Priestess Kagome what do you want?"

Kagome then went into explaining her adventure and the reason she came. All the while Ryuk looked nervous, the only reason you go to the Shinigami King was if you need a death note or you were in trouble.

"I see your predicament, priestess Kagome, and I will help."

And with that a death note appeared before her except it was different. The cover wasn't black it was white and said: Demon Death Note.

"That is a special made death note. It has the same rules as the death note except it is meant for half demons and full demons also since you're a priestess and is your job to destroy demons; you will still be able to go to heaven or hell."

Kagome stared at the death note in amassment. She reached out and grabbed it.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said bowing down towards the voice of the Shinigami King.

"You are welcome, priestess Kagome. You may leave now if you wish."

Kagome bowed again and walked out of the room Ryuk was following till

"Ryuk".

Ryuk turned around and face the Shinigami King.

"Ya?"

"What do you think your doing getting close to a priestess?"

"I don't see a problem with it and she hasn't said anything against it."

"Ryuk she is a servant of the gods."

"Can she marry a god?"

"Well yes she is a holy and pure being that she is able to marry a god."

"Well then I see no problem."

"Ryuk, just don't mess this up" the Shinigami King sighed. Ryuk smiled and went after Kagome.

Kagome was waiting for Ryuk outside the door.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, the old man just wanted to tell me something" Ryuk said trying not to worry Kagome.

"Ok, well I guess we should go" Kagome said walking next to Ryuk heading towards the portal.

The two walked down the staircase to the portal. Ryuk picked up Kagome and went thru.

!

O Ya! Done!

Roger: This was a good chapter.

Thanks Roger! Ok now review my awesome readers and submit your ideas! Any ideas! You could see yours in future chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

OK! New chapter! You guys r telling me to make my chapter's longer well I'm going to try I usually make each chapter 3 pages long.

Roger: Hop to it.

Lets go.

!

Ryuk flew him and Kagome to Kagome's house.

"Well that was interesting" Kagome said walking up stairs to her room.

"Ya, at least you now have a way to defeat this Naraku guy." Ryuk said following Kagome up stairs to her room. Kagome looked at her death note. With it, she can kill Naraku without anyone losing their lives'.

"So when are you going back?" Ryuk asked.

"Tomorrow." Kagome said going into the bathroom to change into her PJ's.

She came out and got ready for bed. "You should go back with your human, so he doesn't see that you're missing."

"Ya" Ryuk said. Kagome yawned and snuggled into her covers.

Before leaving Ryuk went to Kagome's bed and kissed her forehead before leaving.

*With L*

L was confused. After meeting Kagome he started feeling weird. What was this feeling? Instead of pondering it more he decided to eat some cake and look at her file again.

'What is she hiding that she had to say that she is sick all the time?' and being the great L, he will find out.

*With Ryuk*

Ryuk flew to Light's house it was about 4:55 in the morning when he arrived. 'Didn't realize we spent that much time together' Ryuk thought settling himself in the chair and deciding to sleep.

Light woke up and saw Ryuk in his chair sleeping. Light got up and got ready for school. He woke Ryuk up.

"Hey, wake up, I'm going to school." Light said.

Ryuk woke up and groaned but got up and followed Light to school. Both walked to Light's school in complete silence.

*With Kagome*

Kagome got up. It was 8:30 she should be leaving soon. She showered got dressed and left to go back to the feudal era. Before she could leave she heard a knock on the door.

'Who can that be?' Kagome wondered heading towards the door. And to her surprise it was Ryuzaki!

"Ryuzaki! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was wondering if you care to join me for a while." L asked.

"Oh, um, ok." Kagome said following L down the stairs.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked looking at L.

"A café that I know" L answered.

Kagome nodded and looked ahead of her. Why was panda man here? He must have a reason for getting her. Both continued walking till L stopped in front of a café.

"Here we are." L said opening the door for Kagome.

"Oh! Thanks." Kagome said going into the café. Both went inside and sat in a secluded area of the café. After sitting down a waiter came with the menus and asked for their drink. L and Kagome got tea. After the waiter left L focused his gaze on Kagome.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you will take my offer at living at HQ with us."

"Oh, well I'm not sure if I want to go." Kagome said looking down.

"I see, please try to understand we are doing this for your safety."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, Ryuzaki." Kagome said trying to find a way out of the situation. Lucky it seemed the god's favored her today. Out of the blue came Luna.

Luna came out from the back of the counter and happened to look at Kagome's direction, smiled waved and walked over.

"Hey Kagome." Luna said.

"Hey Luna." Kagome replied looking at Luna's outfit. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Ya, I need the extra cash if I want to buy stuff I want." Luna looked over at L.

"Hey is this your boyfriend?"

"No! No he's not. He's just a friend." Kagome said freaking out a bit.

"Oh, ok."

L watched the exchange between the two girls. 'So she has a boyfriend? Hmm, could it be that man that was with her when I and Light were at the restaurant?' L felt a disappointed for some reason; he was brought out of his thinking hearing Luna say later.

"You have an interesting friend, Kagome." L said.

"Ya, she's much better than my old friends." Kagome replied taking a sip of her tea.

After that the waiter came to take their orders. L got cake, Kagome asked for a muffin. Both sat in complete silence. Kagome was feeling uncomfortable since L was staring at her.

The waiter came back with their food. Kagome ate her muffin trying to ignore L staring at her, as tho he was trying to analyze her. After finishing her muffin, she noticed that 'Ryuzaki' was done too.

"Well thanks for the tea and muffin Ryuzaki" Kagome said smiling.

"Your quite welcome" L said returning her smile.

"Well I have to be going, see you later." Kagome said walking out of the store and heading to her house. Kagome was still thinking about what happened, why did Ryuzaki come for her? Did he want something?

Kagome arrived at her house. She went inside grabbed he backpack and went thru the well.

*On other side of well*

Kagome emerged on the other side. She got out and headed towards Kiade village. When she arrived she heard yelling from the hut.

Kagome went in and was surprised. Their was Sesshomaru!

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"The time to kill Naraku is near and it seems wise to combine forces" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, ok, that's fine." Kagome said sitting down.

"What! Why does he have to come!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha sit! We can use all the help we can get!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" yelled Rin running to Kagome, Shippo behind her.

"Hi Rin! How are you?" Kagome asked hugging the little girl.

"Good! Look me and Shippo got you some flowers!" Rin handed the flowers to Kagome.

"Thank you."

Kagome then went looking thru her bag and found her death note. Kagome pulled it out and asked for everyone attention.

"Ok, what I have here is something that I can use to kill Naraku without any of us losing our lives. If I write Naraku's name in here he will die." Kagome said hoping that everyone understood.

"How is that going to kill Naraku? It's just of bunch of paper" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was a bit peeved but resisted the urge to sit Inuyasha.

"You'll see Inuyasha."

And with that everyone went about with their business until diner. After wards everyone settle down to sleep.

(I'm lazy so to the last with Naraku!)

Everyone was fighting(Koga is their too) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both had their sword out attacking the demons that kept coming out of no where. Miroku and Sango were fighting Kagura and Koga was protecting Kagome, Shippo and Rin.

After getting rid of the demons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru set their sites on Naraku and swung their swords. Then Kanna appeared with the baby holding Naraku's heart.

'Now's my chance!' Kagome thought. She grabbed her death note and pen and wrote:

Naraku heart attack but before that gives Kagura and Kanna their hearts and Lets Kohaku go.

After writing that Naraku for some reason gave Kagura and Kanna their hearts and let Kohaku go. Sango ran to get Kohaku before Naraku could take him away.

Then everyone stopped as they saw Naraku and the baby was in pain.

"What is this?" Naraku said looking at the infant that held his heart.

And before he could do anything else, Naraku fell to the ground dead and turn into dust.

"He's dead!" Kagome shouted, running to pick up the jewel.

"I guess that notebook does work." Sango said.

Kagome smiled and looked at the now pure jewel. Koga gave his shards to Kagome.

Sango was depressed knowing that Kohaku had to give up his shards. As soon as she took the shard out, Sesshomaru swiped tessega(sp?) over Kohaku reviving him. Sango gave Kagome the shard and ran to her brother side hugging him and thanking Sesshomaru.

"You are welcome slayer" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome fused the jewel and shards together. The jewel was now whole.

"It's over and everyone is alright." Kagome said smiling.

"Miko." Kagura said, Kanna behind her.

"Yes?"

"We are grateful that you saved us from Naraku."

"Your welcome."

"If you ever need our help just say your message to a passing breeze and we'll come to your aid."

"Thank you, Kagura."

Everyone was silent at the exchange. Well at least they won't have to fight them; after all they wanted to kill Naraku too.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes." Kagura said facing Sesshomaru

"You are allowed to travel with my pack if you wish."

Kagura and Kanna bowed and went to stand with Sesshomaru and his pack.

"How about we find a place to set camp and rest?" Miroku suggested.

Everyone agreed. They found a nice wide space for everyone to rest. The kids went off to play, and Kanna went with them surprisingly. The adults made camp. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru we're acting civil to each other. Kagome and Sango were making dinner while talking to Kagura. The men were talking as well.

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome said. Kagura went to go fetch the kids. When they came back they sat down together laughing and talking even Kanna was smiling. After everyone was served they dug in.

Then Kagome stiffened and all the male demons sniffed the air. Sesshomaru and Koga growled. From the woods came Kiyko.

"Kiyko" Inuyasha said in a whisper.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." Said Kiyko.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Now that the jewel is complete, I want it back, I was the original protector."

"What! No!" Kagome shouted.

"Who do you think you're fooling? You no where near my level of power"

And before Kagome could speak a bright light flashed before them.

It was Midoriko!

"Kagome" said Midoriko

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"You have done your job well." She turned to Kiyko. "Kiyko you are no longer the jewel's protector, for you are no longer living and have Kagome's soul." And with the snap of her fingers Kagome got the rest of her soul back. Kiyko stiffened and fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"What have you done!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha she was not alive nor was she the real Kiyko, her walking the earth is not acceptable, her time of life was done."

Kagome was a bit wobbly after getting the rest of her soul back but was fine.

"Kagome"

"Yes Midoriko?"

"You are now the protector of the jewel and shall be now known as the Shikon Miko. After making your pure wish the jewel will go back inside your body and give you a power boost to my level and maybe greater."

Kagome stood their shocked. Everyone else was staring at the scene before them trying to let everything that has happen sink in. 'What should I wish for?'

"Midoriko I don't know what to wish for, everyone seems ok, Sango has Kohaku, Miroku's wind tunnel is gone, and Kagura and Kanna is free."

Midoriko smiled. 'Kagome you truly are a kind and caring girl." And with that the jewel went inside Kagome's body. A light entrapped Kagome.

*Inside the jewel*

Kagome woke up in a valley filled with flowers. 'Where am I?' Kagome wondered.

"You are inside the jewel, where I will train you" said Midoriko coming out of no where.

"Oh! Thank you! When do we begin?" Kagome asked standing up.

"Now" said Midoriko.

And Kagome's training begins.

*2 years later in the jewel*

A beautiful girl was sitting down looking over a lake. She had long midnight black hair with blue tints in her hair that reached her butt. Her eye's were crystal blue, but became stormy when angered or misty when sad. She had a nice figure and her aura reeked of pure power. She was in a traditional Miko outfit except of white and red, it was white and blue.

"Kagome" said Midoriko.

"Yes" said Kagome standing up.

"Your training is over. It may have been two years in the jewel but its been two minutes in the outside world."

"Thank you for everything Midoriko."

"You are welcome, and do not fear you have not aged you are still 17. and will still have the your looks that you have in here out their. And you can call me thru the power of the jewel."

Kagome smiled and hugged the older Miko.

"Thank you" Kagome said letting go and was being surrounded by light.

"You are welcome and good luck with your relationship with your Shinigami"

Midoriko said waving goodbye.

*Back with everyone*

Everyone watched as Kagome was trapped in Light and the let go in two minutes. What they saw was a different looking Kagome.

"Kagome your back!" shouted Koga going over to Kagome and holding her hand. "Now that Naraku is defeated you can become my mate now!"

Inuyasha got angry even tho Kagome wasn't his anymore doest mean he still couldn't protect her and act like a brother to her.

"Get away from her flea bag! She already has an intended" Inuyasha said getting in between Koga and Kagome.

Koga smiled fell. "What?" Koga said in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry Koga, but I only care for you as a friend, but Ayame is still waiting for you."

Koga sighed. "I'll accept that our relationship is just friendship, but if your intended ever hurts you I'll be their to kick his ass." Koga said smiling.

"That's my job wolf" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled at Koga and at the realization of Inuyasha's behavior, he was acting like an older brother.

*later at night*

Somehow Ayame found them; she was passing thru and smelled Koga. Koga went to Ayame and told her that he finally agreed to be her mate. Sesshomaru asked Kagura to walk with him. Afterwards Kagura came back smiling and everyone knew what happened. Miroku also asked Sango to marry him.

Well after that Night everyone left to their own ways. Sesshomaru and his pack to the west back to his castle. Koga and Ayame to their packs. And The Inu group back to Kiade's village.

Kagome was happy but she had to go.

"Don't worry I'll come back, Midoriko said the well will never close, so I will be able to visit." Kagome then went to the well and jumped in.

!

Wow I wrote a lot!

Roger: I'm quite surprised that your wrote this much.

Me too! Ok now I except a lot of reviews and ideas cus I made this a long chapter for you guys. Later!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok some asked/wrote that they hope that the chapters would be as long as chapter 10, well it will vary between chapters.

Roger: at least you're updating.

True, well let's go!

!

Kagome emerged from the well and went outside. She ran to her house. She opened door.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted. And Mrs. Higurashi came out from the kitchen.

"Kagome your home!"

"It's over mom! It's finally over! Naraku's dead!" Kagome said hugging her mom.

"Kagome that's great! This calls for a celebration! Sota! Dad! Get ready were going out for dinner!" called out Mrs. Higurashi. Sota and grandpa came down. And the family went out. They went to the restaurant of Kagome's choice and she told them what happened.

*next day*

Ryuk was bored and lonely. He missed Kagome; it was the weekend so maybe she was home. So he left when Light wasn't looking.

*With Kagome*

Kagome was laying down on her bed, just relaxing till she felt Ryuk's presence. She turned around and faced him.

"Hey Ryuk" Kagome said smiling.

"You being home must mean, that your journey is over."

"Yup!"

"Where's your family? Shouldn't they be home by now?"

"They are but they went out. I stayed telling them I wanted to rest."

"Ok, got any apples?"

"Ya, come on."

The two went down stairs. Ryuk noticed that Kagome looked different.

"Hey Kagome you look different."

"Oh! Ya" Kagome said and told Ryuk what happened.

"Hmm" Ryuk said a bit angry about this Koga guy. Kagome handed him his apple which he gladly took. After eating his apple, he followed Kagome back upstairs to her room. Kagome went in and sat on her bed. Ryuk sat next to her. Kagome leaned on Ryuk and closed her eyes. Ryuk smiled at the contact, he missed how she felt against him. So he did what he thought was best. A light flashed and Ryuk was human. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Ryuk who was smiling at her, she smiled back. Ryuk faced Kagome and leaned in, Kagome followed suit and their lips met. (Fluff alert!) Both shifted so they were facing each other better. Ryuk was in heaven! He missed Kagome's lips on his. So he pressed his lips against hers harder, Kagome returning the action. Ryuk then pushed Kagome on her bed, making it that he was on top of her. Ryuk pulled away so they could breathe. He saw that Kagome had a red blush and smirked knowing he caused it. He then started kissing her neck and sucking on it, making Kagome moan. Ryuk, being a shinigami, wasn't familiar with everything, but neither was Kagome, so he was just going by instincts. He then returned to Kagome's lips.

Kagome was in pure bliss. She missed kissing Ryuk. Her breath was taken away when Ryuk started sucking and kissing her neck.

Before they could go any farther, there was a knock at the door.

'Damn!' they both thought. Ryuk sat up pulling Kagome up with him.

"You should turn back into a shinigami" Kagome said getting up and going down stairs.

Ryuk mumbled about them being interrupted and transform back.

Kagome opened the door, and their was Ryuzaki! Or so she thought, she then looked at the guy. Instead of a white shirt it was black and he had red eyes'. Kagome's eyes widen at realization!

"BB!" Kagome asked shocked.

"Hello to you too, Kagome." BB said smirking.

"How are you here! Why are you here!"

"I'll tell you if you let me inside."

Kagome frowned but let BB in. "So why are you here?" Kagome asked following BB to her kitchen.

"Oh, just visiting" he said opening the fridge. "Don't you have any jam?"

"Yes it's in the back."

BB reached for the jam and took it out of the fridge. He opened it and started eating it.

Kagome kept staring at BB, why was he here? Did he want something?

Ryuk came down and saw someone who looked exactly like L except his name said Beyond Birthday (that is his real name right?) He kept quite and watched the strange exchange.

"So what's your real reason for being here in Japan?" Kagome asked leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

"No reason actually, just wanted to see what's been going on" BB answered opening the jam.

Kagome sighed.

"How are you still alive? Shouldn't you be dead? You are a criminal."

"Ah, yes I knew you would ask that. Strangely I don't know. But I was able to escape and come here."

"BB, I'm not going to help you if you're going to kill people."

"No not at all, just wanted to see how you were doing. After all it's been years since we last saw each other." BB smirked.

Kagome made a small smile at the memory.

*Flashback!*

A 10 year old Kagome was walking thru the forest behind her house. She was exploring and was looking around. She had been walking for about an hour and realized that she didn't know where she was. She began to panic and cried. She heard a twig snap. She looked up and saw a boy. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans; he had messy black hair and oddly red eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome asked trying to wipe away her tears.

"BB" was all he said before walking away.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Kagome cried getting up from the ground and running after the strange boy. But he kept on walking. Kagome was scared but she stayed with the boy.

"So, um, are you lost too?" Kagome asked hoping to start a conversation with the boy.

"No" BB said.

"Can you help me find my way home?"

"Do you have any jam?" BB said stopping to look at the girl.

"We should" Kagome said looking right back at him.

And instead of saying anything he turned around and started walking towards the girl's house. Kagome followed him.

"My names Kagome."

"I know" BB said.

"How?"

"I have special eyes that let me see people's name and life span."

"Cool!" Kagome said going in front of BB and looking at his eyes. BB stopped to let the little girl look at his eyes, and then continued to walk.

It was getting late and Kagome was getting scared. The forest looks creepy and dangerous at night. So she did the only thing she knew that could help her calm down and that was to grab onto BB's hand. BB eyes widen at the contact but his eyes softened seeing that the girl was scared and just wanted to know that someone was their with her. The two kept walking till they saw some lights. Kagome gasped and ran, BB running with her seeing that she was still holding her hand.

"I'm home!" Kagome cheered letting go of BB's hand and hugging him.

BB just patted her back feeling awkward. She let go of his and ran to the door. She ushered him over.

"Do you still want some jam?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but grab it and go to your room." Was all he said before walking away.

Kagome shrugged and did as he said. She went to room after grabbing the jam. She set the jam on her nightstand and got her PJ's on. It was pink and had yellow crescent moons on it. Their was a knock on her window. Kagome looked and saw that it was BB. She went over and let him in.

"Why didn't you just come in thru the door?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think your mom would like it if you came home late with a boy." BB said grabbing the jar of jam and opened it.

"Oh, well thanks for helping me get home BB" Kagome said smiling.

BB nodded and ate the jam.

"So do you live any where near here?"

BB nodded no, his mouth full with jam.

"Oh, well can I see you again?" Kagome asked hopping he said yes.

BB stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded yes.

Kagome smiled and hugged BB.

It was like that for a year BB would come and visit her at night and she would give him jam and they would talk. Sometimes he would stay the whole night and leave in early mornings. He would sometimes share Kagome's bed and sleep with her when she had a nightmare when he stayed the whole night.

One day when BB came over Kagome had a surprise for him.

"BB!" Kagome said watching him as he came thru the window.

"Hello Kagome, what is it?" he asked standing in the room.

"I have something for you!" Kagome said bringing a small box from behind her back. BB took the box and opened it. It was a necklace with a small skull with red eyes, like his.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked.

BB smiled and put it on. "Yes thank you." He said.

"Hmm, tho that necklace kinda weird me out after I bought it."

"Oh?"

"Ya after I bought it, I ran to get it a box, so I was holding it tight. When I looked to make sure it was alright, its eyes glowed kinda pinkish and then went back to red." Kagome said sitting on her bed.

BB smiled. He knew Kagome was a miko. She unknowingly put some of her Miko power into the necklace, which would now protect him.

"Sounds odd, maybe the sun was hitting it or something."

Kagome looked thoughtfully. "Maybe" she said.

And the rest of the night they talked till Kagome fell asleep, BB watching her and left.

*End flashback!*

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at BB.

"You stopped coming after that." She said.

"Sorry but I had to leave, I was only spending a year here."  
"Could have told me."

"Like I said I'm sorry."

"Do you still have the necklace?"

"Of course."

"I guess that explains why you didn't die."

BB smiled, when she figured it out. He saw that he ate all the jam and frowned.

"I should be leaving; your family could come home any minute." BB said heading for the door.

Kagome nodded and followed, Ryuk behind her. He opened the door and was about to step out.

"BB?"

"Hm?" he said turning around. He was stepped back to catch his balance as Kagome hugged him.

"Be careful, you're still my friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

BB smiled and returned her hug.

"Don't worry I will." He said and let go and left.

Kagome closed the door. And faced Ryuk.

Ryuk stared at Kagome.

"Who's that?" Ryuk asked.

"An old friend." Kagome said going back up stairs.

Ryuk followed her and smiled, well they were alone now and they could continue were they left off. As soon they were in Kagome room he pounced on Kagome and they continued where they left off.

*With Light*

Light was pissed (when isn't he?) Why does Ryuk leave all the time! Couldn't he just stay in one place? Where the hell does he go! Is their like a special place on earth for Shinigami's to hang out or something?

Light walked out of his house and went to get meet L.

L, he and Matsuda were going over to someone's house for some reason. He walked and meets the two in front of a café.

"So where are we going?" Light asked standing in front of the two.

"You'll see" L said and walked off. Light sighed but followed, Matsuda leading the way.

*With Kagome and Ryuk*

The happy couples were, in a sense "busy". They hadn't left Kagome's room since BB left and that was about a good 30 minutes ago.

Kagome was lying down and snuggled into Ryuk, both were taking a breather. Ryuk sure knew how to kiss a girl! (He's still in shinigami form). Kagome looked at Ryuk and just went back to kissing him. To Kagome everything was getting hot. And both fell on the Kagome's bedroom floor, with Kagome on top of Ryuk somewhat saddling him. Yet both just had to be interrupted. Kagome when downstairs after hearing the door bell ring, she opened the door and saw Matsuda, Ryuzaki, and a boy about her age. She let them in.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome said sitting down on the couch.

"We need to know your answer Kagome" Matsuda said looking at his cousin.

"Answer?"

"Are you coming to live at headquarters' or not?" Ryuzaki asked staring at Kagome.

Kagome could only stare at her cousin with a shocked expression. They really meant it?

'Oh no' Kagome thought. Thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

!

Done!

Roger: Long enough chapter.

Yup now last chapter I only got 1 review! 1! From Shiori Yume, who I thank for reviewing. I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter! I'm not asking for much, just 3 reviews, but more than 3 is welcomed too. Later


	12. Chapter 12

I love you guys! Some of your reviews make me laugh! Its great do have reviewers like you guys!

Roger: Well don't keep them waiting! Write woman!

Wee! Writing!

!

Chapter 12:

Light was in shock he was sitting in the living room of the girl that he'd thought he killed! Tho being with L he didn't show he was shocked. 'How is she alive?' Light thought, 'Hopefully she doesn't realize who I am. Hmm if she's alive does that mean Ryuk is here? Is this were he comes to when he's gone?'

Light was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the girl talk.

"I don't know yet" Kagome said looking down. She didn't really want to go, but her cousin wanted to keep her safe. If she went she most likely had to be watched and have some one go with her if she wanted to visit the shrine or go out.

"Kagome please know that were doing this because we want you safe, I want you safe!" Matsuda said trying to get his young cousin to agree.

"Don't worry Kagome" said the boy her age.

Kagome looked up. He had brown hair, brown eyes (or are they hazel?) and was dressed in dress pants and a white shirt. He was good looking in Kagome's opinion but Ryuk was better.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Light Yagami" the guy answered.

Kagome looked at him and then his aura, it was dark! And evil! It look liked the same aura from Ryuks death note. 'He must own Ryuks death note then.' Kagome thought.

"You'll be safe were your going, in fact I'm going to be living their as well." Said Light.

Light was thinking. If he could get close to this girl maybe he can use her. But she might not, seeing as he did try to kill her, maybe he can threaten her? That can always work. Hell maybe she might see things his way and help him.

Ryuk was pacing back and forth, he saw Light coming thru the window and was scared for Kagome, what if he tried hurting her again? Well the only thing he could do was turn human and get Kagome out of their, but what if Light reckonings him? He was wearing his belt in human form but he gave his earring to Kagome, hopefully Light hasn't noticed that yet.

Kagome was just sitting trying to figure a way out of the situation.

"You should leave." Kagome said getting up.

"What? Why?" Matsuda said getting up as well.

"Just go" Kagome said going upstairs to her room.

"Kagome, I want an answer." Said L getting up as well following Kagome. Light followed suit. Kagome ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Ryuk was going to say something but saw the look of urgency on Kagome face.

Kagome grabbed her pack that she took to the feudal era. It was still packed with: clean clothes, her toiletries, a blanket and pillow, her special death note and hello kitty pen, and her first aid kit.

Kagome nodded grabbed her pack, opened her window and jumped. Before she hit the ground Ryuk grabbed her and set her down softly.

"Thanks." Kagome said smiling at Ryuk.

"No problem." Ryuk said smiling at her. Both looked up when they heard a loud crack.

"We should leave." Kagome said and ran to the forest behind her house. Ignoring her cousins cries and pleas t comes back.

"What are we going to do out here?" Ryuk asked fazing thru everything.

"Hide and hopefully they'll leave if not well we'll camp out here for the night. Don't worry I've done it a bunch of times." And she continued to run.

*1hour later*

Kagome was resting under a tree; she had been running for an hour and had some cuts and scrapes. Ryuk was pestering her about it, saying that she should clean it before it became infected.

"Alright Ryuk! Just calm down, I'll heal them with my healing ability." Kagome said healing her cuts and scrapes. Then out of the tree's came BB.

"Hello Kagome." BB said.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Kagome said getting up and hugging BB.

"Nothing, but May I ask who you were talking to?"

"Oh, um, no one!" Kagome said her face getting pink.

"Kagome don't lie to me."

Kagome looked away trying to think of something. She then was brought back out of her thinking hearing things being shuffled and moved around. She turned around and saw BB going thru her stuff!

"What are you doing!" Kagome shrieked going over to BB to stop him from looking further in her pack. But BB kept her at bay by pushing her back with one hand looking thru her pack with the other.

"Demon Death Note?" BB said getting up and letting Kagome fall.

"Huh?" Kagome said getting up and trying to get the notebook. But again BB kept her at bay. He then turned around and saw Ryuk.

"You didn't need to drop it!" Kagome scolded grabbing her notebook and looking at BB.

Before she could say anything BB grabbed her pack then picked her up and ran.

"BB! What are you doing!" Kagome shrieked.

BB winced at the level of Kagome's voice.

"Their was some type of monster back their. I wasn't sure what it was, a demon perhaps? I don't know but I just know we need to get away."

"BB! Don't worry it was just Ryuk, so stop running and go back."

BB did stop and looked at the girl in his arms. She wanted to go back? She knew that creature?

BB set Kagome down and both went back to Ryuk.

As soon as she was in front of Ryuk, Ryuk pushed her behind him and glared at BB.

"You have shinigami eyes"

"Yes, so that must mean you're a shinigami"

"Yup, you ran away with Kagome."

"I didn't know what you were at the time, I just trying to protect her."

"Hmm, fine." Was all Ryuk said before going over to sit on a tree root that looked like a stool.

"I guess I owe you an explanation" Kagome said rubbing her head and looking sheepish.

"Yes you do" BB said sitting down.

Kagome proceeded to tell him about the feudal era and the current situation. She noticed that BB frowned whenever she said she got hurt and he looked ready to kill some one when she said Ryuk's human tried to kill her with the death note.

"I don't care if you're a powerful miko now; you still need to be protected." BB said getting up and pulling Kagome up with him. Kagome pouted, people were always trying to protect her! For once couldn't she protect herself?

"I-!"

"Shush!" BB said interrupting Kagome and putting his hand over her mouth?

"What is it?" Kagome whispered removing BB's hand.

"Some one's coming."

"It's Light." Ryuk said getting up. "I should leave but I'll hide in the tree." Ryuk then went and head in the tree.

"Hmm, I should go too, after all, I am a 'criminal'" BB said hiding in the tree opposite of Ryuk. So basically both were in trees that Kagome was centered in.

And out from the bushes came Matsuda, Ryuzaki, and Light.

"Kagome!" Matsuda said running up to her and hugging her. "You're alright! Thank goodness!"

Kagome tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Ya, ok, I'm fine, let go." Which he did.

"Kagome that was rather a stupid thing to do" said Light coming forward. 'Time to put my plan in action' Light thought. "You're not hurt are you?" Light asked in a concerned voice grabbing Kagome's hand looking it over.

Out of nowhere a nut hit Light in the head.

"Ow! What was that?" Light asked letting go of Kagome's hand and rubbing his head.

"Must be a squirrel" Kagome said. (I love squirrels!)

Light looked unsure but went with it.

L looked at the way Light was behaving with Kagome; he was being friendly and concerned. Hmm, if Light is Kira, could he be trying to use Kagome? Or does Light have a crush on her? Either way he didn't like it.

"We should head back now." L said turning around to leave.

Matsuda nodded and grabbed Kagome's pack. Light ushered Kagome forward. Kagome then ran up to Matsuda and grabbed her pack from him.

"Seeing these, terms of events, I believe it's best for you to come with use, so will give you tomorrow to pack and at 5 will come get you." L said.

"What!" Kagome shouted stopping. All three men stopped and looked at her.

"You heard him, Kagome, your coming to live at HQ, were we'll keep you safe, and I can keep an eye on you." Matsuda said.

Kagome was going to say something but something just had to make things worse and that something was BB.

L eyes widen at the sight of BB.

"BB? But how? You're supposed to be dead!" L said.

"Guess not" BB smiled and looked at Kagome. Kagome just stood their not knowing what to do or say.

L saw the way BB was looking at Kagome and felt an urge to protect Kagome at all cost and to keep BB away from her.

BB smiled, wasn't the smartest idea but, he couldn't let that sugar freak tell his Kagome what to do. Yes his, Kagome was his, in a sense. Yes he cared and loved Kagome but not in a romantic way, more of a brotherly, guardian way.

"Come on Kagome your coming with me." BB said going towards Kagome.

He was stopped by Matsuda. 'He's Kagome's cousin, if I recall correctly' BB thought. 'Kagome would kill me if I hurt him.'

"You're not touching Kagome!" Matsuda yelled. How dare this creep try to take his little cousin away! And before he could blink he was on the ground.

BB walked to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Come on were leaving" BB said nudging Kagome to go forward, which she did.

BB smiled and smirked at L. he knew L had feeling for his little Kagome, so why not mess with the guy? Well their was 3 things stopping him.

1: Kagome would smack him if he tried anything.

2: She was dating a shinigami that could actually kill him

3: it might ruin the whole brother, guardian thing.

So instead he just held her hand and was leading her away till,

"Where are you going with Kagome?" L asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, somewhere, we're me and Kagome could live peacefully, hell we could start a family if we wanted too, we are old enough." BB said getting under the detective skin.

Kagome was shocked out of her stupor when BB nudges her to walk. She then became red when she heard what BB said. Was he serious? She then looked at him and saw that he was saying that to get under the guys skin. She mentally groaned. 'Does every guy I meet have a crush on me?' she mentally asked. So she did the only think she could think of at the moment and that was to pull out of BB's grasp and smack him.

"What was that for Kagome?" BB said rubbing his cheek.

"You know! Stop trying to get under his skin! And you just ruined the whole 'I'm a dead criminal' thing and know their going to take you away and kill you again." And toward the end of her rant Kagome sounded like she going to start to cry.

All of the guy's eyes widen. BB became frantic, he's seen Kagome cry before and he didn't really know what to do, except for one thing, but damn it to hell if he ever let that sugar freak see him acting soft.

By now Kagome was in tears. And L was confused. She has feelings for this criminal? How did she even know him? L tried stepping forward to try to comfort the girl but BB glared at him with a look of 'touch her and I'll rip your arm off'. And for once he saw a kinder softer side of BB

BB sighed and hugged Kagome and smoothed down her hair, telling her it would be alright.

"L, if you kill me, I don't think Kagome could ever forgive you. Hell she just might take revenge." BB said looking at him but still holding Kagome.

Ryuk was still sitting in the tree watching the humans. He waned to go comfort Kagome but he didn't want Light to see him, so he silently thank BB for doing it for him, tho he was feeling a bit jealous that Kagome was in some other guys arms crying.

Kagome stopped crying and stepped away from BB. She had thought of something, maybe it could work? Tho she was shocked to hear BB call Ryuzaki, L.

"You're L?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes."

'Maybe my plan could work.'

"Well if you want me to come live at HQ so bad then your going to have to do something's first." Kagome said looking at L with a defiant glare.

"And what would we have to do?" L asked, curious.

"First off, if you try to kill BB, I'll kill you first! No one hurts my friend! Second I don't want to be followed f I decide to go somewhere and lastly I want my own floor at HQ without any cameras."

L took in everything she had said. She wanted BB alive! Is she crazy? Did she even know what this man has done?

L sighed and looked up.

Kagome and BB looked at the detective waiting for his answer, saw him sigh and look up at them

"I-

!

End!

Mwhahaha. Review and send ur fabulous ideas.

Roger: why did you end it their? I want to know what he said!

Next chapter my imaginary friend!

!

Q&A

These are questions that you guys have asked and I'm going to answer them!

Question 1: When will you kill Light?

Answer: I will kill Light but I want to get things moving forward, in the end Light will die I just need a reason and motive in the story for it to happen.

And that the only question I thought I should answer, I already answered your question for longer chapters. So if you have question ask them in your reviews and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.


	13. Chapter 13

Writing long chapters are kinda hard for me.

Roger: You seem to be doing a good job at it.

Ya, ok on with the show!

!

"Why?" L said.

Why did she want to protect some one like him?

Kagome looked at the detective and answered him.

"Because I believe in forgiveness and mercy, BB is my friend and despite that he murdered people, he can change, you just have to give him a chance, I did and he's my best friend."

BB smiled at Kagome's words. Yup, she still was the kind and caring and way too trusting girl that he meets years ago. BB smirked at L.

L sighed if he wanted Kagome safe then he needed to say yes,

"Fine" he said a bit reluctant, agreeing to Kagome's terms.

"Yay!" Kagome shouted hugging BB in joy, who just smiled and patted Kagome's head.

The group kept walking towards Kagome house, Ryuk following from behind.

As soon as they reached the house, Sota came out.

"Kagome where you been? Hey! Is that Matsuda!" Sota said running out to now great his cousin.

"Hey Sota! Is aunty home?"

"Ya she's inside!"

They all went inside except for BB who disappeared. Kagome spread her miko powers and felt Ryuk's and BB's aura in her room.

"Hello" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hello" said everyone sitting in the kitchen.

Well after sitting down and being served tea, they told Mrs. Higurashi their idea about Kagome living at HQ and thought it was a great idea.

"Mom! You're not serious are you!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, I don't want you to get hurt and they'll keep safe their and beside you have Matsuda their." Mrs. Higurashi said with a calm look. Kagome knew that look, it meant that what her mom said was final and she couldn't convince her. Damn.

After L, Light and Matsuda left Kagome went upstairs to pack.

She opened the door and saw Ryuk and BB talking.

"Hey" Kagome said closing her door and smiling lightly.

"How did it go?" BB asked turning to Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "I'm living with them."

BB and Ryuk frowned.

"Kagome how are we going to make this work?" Ryuk asked going over to Kagome.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure their going to ignore my request of no cameras and being followed, but we'll find a way."

"Do I get to live with you?" BB asked.

"Ya, of course I need to make sure they don't kill you."

BB smiled and sat on Kagome's swirly chair and spun around (Its fun to do that).

"I guess I should pack."

"We'll help" said BB getting up.

And so thru half the night they helped Kagome packed. So in total their was 3 boxes, 2 suitcases and Kagome's pack.

Sleeping arrangements were a bit tricky. Kagome was in her bed, Ryuk on the chair and BB also on Kagome's bed but facing away from each other. Ryuk made a comment about it but Kagome explained that she and BB shared her bed before, which didn't help Ryuk any bit.

*Morning*

Kagome got up and yawned, she noticed that BB was gone. 'Where did BB go?' Kagome wondered. Then Mrs. Higurashi came in. 'Good call B.'

"Morning Kagome, after you're done getting ready come down stairs for breakfast ok?"

"Ok, mom thanks" Kagome said getting up.

After her mom left Kagome faced Ryuk who was watching her.

"Morning" Kagome said giving Ryuk a peck on the cheek.

"Morning" Ryuk said.

Kagome got her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, sneakers and had her hair in a high ponytail, her hair reaching her mid-back.

"You look great" Ryuk said when Kagome came out.

"Thanks" Kagome said going downstairs.

After eating her breakfast Kagome went upstairs to get her things together bringing them down stairs.

'Hmm, it 12 right now and they wont pick me up till 5, I can go visit every one back at the feudal era!' Kagome thought going to the well house. Once inside she jumped in surrounded by light.

*Feudal Era*

Shippo was collecting some nuts near the well. Shippo looked when he heard a noise. It was Kagome! She's back!

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed. Running to said girl and jumping into her arms.

"Hey Shippo! How are you?" Kagome asked walking to the village. Shippo told what had happen. Sesshomaru and Kagura are now mates. Sango and Miroku are already married. And Kohaku and Rin have crushes on each other.

After going into the hut she was greeted by everyone. They all sat down and talked about what they have been up too.

Later Sesshomaru and Koga and their packs came to visit.

As soon as everyone was their, Kagome told them of her situation.

"Mi-Kagome" Sesshomaru corrected himself, "being demons we should live to your time, maybe we can help."

"Ya Kagome! Just tell us where your house is and we'll come!" Ayame said.

"Ok but I leave today tho at 5." Kagome said but was sadden.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well, you guys won't be alive till then, and the well just might close up after this visit."

"Kagome do not fear I know how to give the humans the life span of demons." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled, her friends/family would be alive in her time, thank you Sesshomaru!

"I should be going, good bye everyone!" Kagome shouted running to the well with a bunch of goodbyes being yelled after her.

*Modern time*

Kagome got out of the well. She spread her miko powers. 'Ryuk is gone, must have went with that Light guy, I sense BB in my room, and family is going with their business,' Kagome thought. Kagome went inside and looked at the clock; it was about 3:30. 'I wonder if the guys will come?' and then there was a knock on the door.

opened the door.

"Inuyasha! You're in normal clothing!"

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi, um I'm not the past Inuyasha that your used to, I'm the 'modern' Inuyasha, and this is my brother Sesshomaru and his wife Kagura, our friends Sango and Miroku and Sango's brother Kohaku and Sesshomaru and Kagura's daughter Rin and Kagura's little sister Kanna and this is Shippo and those two are Koga and Ayame."

"Oh! Well come in all of you!" Said Mrs. Higurashi ushering everyone in.

Kagome came down stairs and saw everyone. Their was much hugging and everyone was served tea.

Kagome then explained to her mom and Sota, who came downstairs a bit later, who everyone was. They looked different, they were hiding there demon traits. After walking inside they let their markings show.

Kagome looked at the 'Kids'

They all looked 14 except for Kohaku who looked 15

Shippo was taller and had his hair spiked up a bit. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans with sneakers. His tail was smoother and sleek and fluffy! His feet were normal and had cute little fox ears! (I love foxes!)

Rin was adorable! She was growing up to be a fine young girl. She had her down with a bow matching her outfit; she was wearing a yellow and red checkered shirt with a black skirt with shiny black shoes.

Kanna was just as adorable. Her hair was still white and was down as well. She was wearing a white shirt that had buttons at the top and a white skirt with white tennis looking shoes.

Kohaku was handsome. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers too. His hair was the same.

Kagome looked at the adults. They haven't changed much, just a bit.

"So how are you guys going to help me?"

"Well we own a company, which made us rich." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Shippo who tapped her shoulder.

"Kagome now that we can see each other, well back in the past you were like my mom, and well, is it ok if I call you mom?" Shippo asked.

"Oh! Shippo of course you can!" Kagome said hugging her son.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but we have something to give you." Kagura said grabbing something from her purse.

"What is it?"

Kagura pulled out a cell. It was black and the current 'must have cell' (Think of any cell you like) and had a cell charm on it, it was a cute little winne the pooh charm.

"It already has our cell numbers in it." Said Kagura giving it to Kagome.

"Aw! Thanks' you guys!"

After catching up with her friends about what happened in the years, they left but not after telling Kagome that Kohaku and Rin were courting and Shippo and Kanna were going out.

Shippo stayed, saying he wanted to be with his mother after so many years, which they did.

It was about 4:50. The two went to Kagome's room, where BB was reading a book.

Shippo growled.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my moms room?" Shippo asked.

"Mother? Kagome you didn't tell us you had a child." BB asked turning to Kagome.

Kagome sighed and explained to Shippo who BB was and Vice Versa.

"Does that mean he's coming with us?"

"Yes."

Kagome and Shippo brought Kagome's stuff down stairs and waited till L arrived.

L was walking up the stairs to Kagome house. He had Matsuda with him, to help carry stuff. He went and knocked at the door. A boy with red hair and green eyes opened it.

"Hello" said the boy.

"Hello, is Kagome home?"

"Ya hold on a sec," said the boy.

Shippo opened the door and saw it was the guy BB and his mother were telling him about. 'Too good of a chance to not mess with the guy!' thought Shippo mentally giving an evil smile.

"Mom! Some guy is here to see you!" shouted Shippo.

"MOM!" Shouted Matsuda seeing his cousin come down stairs.

He grabbed Kagome before she could say a hello.

"Who is he! And where is he!" he shouted shaking Kagome.

L was surprised as well, she had a child! Who the hell was the father!

Kagome was dizzy and slapped Matsuda's hand away.

"Calm down! This is Shippo my ADOPTED son." Kagome said putting emphases on 'adopted'. Matsuda looked relieve and so did L. they went in the house to get Kagome stuff and walked down the stairs. They loaded everything up in the back of the car.

"Where's BB?" asked Shippo.

"I'm right here" Said BB coming out of nowhere to stand next to the kitsune.

L frowned, he still didn't trust BB. They all got in the car, Matsuda and L in the front with Matsuda driving, Kagome behind Matsuda, Shippo in the middle and BB behind L, knowing that L would feel uncomfortable. They kept driving till they reached the hotel. They got out, grabbed Kagome's stuff and went in. they went to the elevator and went to Kagome's floor.

"Kagome this will be you, BB's and Shippo's floor." L said opening the door reveling a suit room with 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms and an awesome T. V and surround sound.

"Oh wow! This is cool!" said Shippo jumping onto the couch and turning the T. V. on. Kagome sweat dropped at her son behavior.

"Thanks L." Kagome said grabbing her stuff and going in BB behind her carrying her stuff too. L and Matsuda left to let them settle down.

Kagome moved all her stuff in her room. She got out pictures and put them all around her room, pictures of her and her friends past and modern. She went pout and saw BB sitting with Shippo and telling him about his eyes.

Ryuk fazed thru.

Kagome noticed but didn't let it show. 'What is he doing?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, BB, I'm not sure if there are cameras here but I'll look around" Ryuk said and began his search and to his surprise their wasn't any cameras but it could still easily change. He also made sure there want any mikes, none found.

"No cameras." Ryuk said.

"Thanks goodness." Kagome said.

"Thank goodness what mom?" Shippo asked looking at her.

Kagome sighed and went inside her room to grab the notebook. She then explained to Shippo that she was courting a shinigami.

"That's so cool!" Said Shippo looking at his mom.

"Can I meet him?"

"Of course just touch this notebook and you'll be able to see and hear him." Kagome said handing the notebook to Shippo.

Shippo grabbed the notebook and looked around. Then he saw the shinigami. Kagome looked at Shippo's face and forgot something. Like most people who meet Ryuk for the first time and see him would scream in fear, which is what the 14 year old did.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

!

Yay done.

Roger: was good.

Sorry if this chapter felt rushed, I wanted to get this chapter done and posted. Hope you guys like it.

!

Q&A

Question: When did Kagome and BB meet?

Answer: Read chapter 11. it explains how BB and Kagome meet/know each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Damn not many reviews for the last chapter. Was it bad?

Roger: I didn't think so.

Thanks, Also I would like to thank LeafeKnight7 for telling me that, Matsuda first name is Touta, I thought his first name was Matsuda. So thanks for telling me.

On with the show!

!

"Shhhhhh!" Kagome yelled trying to get her son to shut up.

Ryuk didn't say anything, if he did the poor kid might scream some more.

BB looked above and heard footsteps, he sigh and stood on the couch and grabbed Shippo by the ankles.

Kagome looked at BB with confusion until she saw him flip Shippo so that he was dangling by his ankles, Kagome nodded and went to her room and Ryuk left.

L, Light, and Touta ran to Kagome's floor after hearing a scream. They opened Kagome's door. And looked inside.

Kagome came running out of her room when the door was opened and acted surprise.

"BB! What are you doing to Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

BB looked at Kagome then Shippo who was hanging upside down, looking woozy. He shrugged and le the poor kid fell.

Shippo hit the floor and groaned.

"Squirt thought he could take me down so I proved him wrong" BB said.

L, Light and Touta went to Kagome.

"You want to keep some one like that on your floor?" Light question pointing to BB.

Kagome sighed; it was just like how Inuyasha and Shippo would fight. She turned to Shippo who gotten off the floor and was sitting rubbing his face.

"Shippo you know better than to challenge people like that."

"Sorry mom."

Shippo looked down ashamed. Kagome made a small smile and hugged her son.

Light was thinking. It seemed pretty normal but something was off, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Were leaving come on." L said grabbing the teen attention.

After they left Ryuk fazed thru. Shippo was about to yell but BB put his hand over his mouth.

"Now Shippo listen." Kagome said. "This is Ryuk, my intended; he's a shinigami and his second death note is with that brown haired kid, unless we kind find a way for us to take the death note away from him, you have to pretend to not notice him in front of anyone but us when were alone, ok?"

"Ya, I understand."

"Good."

"Kagome when did you have a kid?" Ryuk asked.

Kagome explained to Ryuk and vice versa, so Shippo now understood the situation more and the death note.

With that taken care of Kagome went to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Light was in the control room with L looking at the monitors. If he wanted to use Kagome then he better start while she was here. Light backed away a hoping L wouldn't notice. Then he snuck out and went to Kagome's floor.

Their was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Shippo shouted going to the door and opening it. He saw that it was that Light guy.

"Hey, can I come in?" Light asked being polite. If he can get Shippo to like him then that would help him in getting Kagome to like him too.

"Sure." Shippo said moving to let the older teen in.

"Shippo! Who is it?" Kagome asked, getting the ingredients for dinner.

"It's me, Light."

"Oh! Hey want to stay with us for dinner?"

"I'd love too." Light said sitting down on the couch.

Ryuk was in Kagome's bedroom looking at the pictures and was about to go in the living room till Shippo came in.

"Don't go outside" Shippo whispered.

"Why not?" Ryuk asked looking at the kitsune.

"That Light guy is outside."

Ryuk nodded and fazed thru the floor above.

BB was staring at Light. He couldn't see his name or lifespan, luckily he already figured out his name. Damn the death note rules!

Ryuk fazed thru the door and sat next to Light. Light noticed this, 'What is he up too? Hmm maybe I should take Kagome out and tell her of the situation she is in.'

Kagome finished the food and set the table.

"Hey! Dinner's done!" Kagome shouted to all the guys.

BB, Shippo, Light and Ryuk went into the kitchen. Kagome sat down with Shippo next to her, BB across and Light next to BB.

"This looks great Kagome." BB said putting some of the food onto his plate.

"Wow this taste amazing!" Light said swallowing his food and smiled.

"Thank you!" Kagome said happy that her cooking skills were being complemented.

*With L*

L was looking in the monitors and turned around to tell Light something but he wasn't their.

"Matsuda, where is Light?"

Matsuda turned to L and shrugged.

L looked thru all the monitors and couldn't find Light.

"Where could he be?" L asked/wondered out loud.

"Maybe he's with Kagome?" Matsuda said.

L turned around and got off his chair and headed for Kagome's floor.

Reaching Kagome's floor, he got out a card and opened Kagome's door.

And walked into the kitchen hearing noises. He saw that Light was having dinner with Kagome! What was this feeling? Jealousy? The great L feeling jealous over a girl?

Everyone looked to see L standing their watching them.

"Hi L, want to join us?" Kagome asked.

"No thank you, I just wanted to see where Light was" L said turning around. "Light come up when your done, I need to talk to you about something." And L left.

After that everyone finished dinner, Light left, Kagome and Shippo washing the dishes and BB sitting in the living room reading.

"What do you think Light was trying to do?" Shippo asked jumping on the couch next to BB.

"Not sure, but he's up to something so watch your backs." BB said turning the page to his book.

Kagome came out of the kitchen to look at the two then Ryuk fazed thru.

"Kagome stay away from Light." Ryuk said going towards her.

"Why?" Kagome asked, 'Is he jealous?'

"He's trying to use you against L and possibly me."

Kagome eyes widen, BB glared and Shippo growled.

"How dare he think that he can use my mother like that! I'm calling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" Shippo shouted going into his room to call.

"Light will be sorely mistaken if he thinks he can use you." BB said standing up and facing Kagome and Ryuk.

The 3 of them turned when they heard a loud what. Shippo came out holding the cell away from his ear.

"They want to talk to you" Shippo said handing the phone to Kagome.

Kagome took the phone, "Hello?"

Kagome wined at the voice level.

"No, no I'm fine."

…..

"That doesn't mean he'll kill me!"

…..

"Hey! I'm 17! I'm old enough to look after my self!"

…..

"Screw you Inuyasha! I can too!"

…..

"NO!"

Shippo, Ryuk and BB watched Kagome yell into the phone, what were they talking about? BB and Ryuk turned to Shippo.

"What are they saying?" BB whispered to Shippo.

"They basically want her to come live with them at the mansion, but she said no."

"Mansion?" Ryuk asked.

"Ya, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru own a company that's really famous and rich."

"And so what are they going to do?"

"Their coming over here"

BB and Ryuk looked at each other, their lives will never be normal.

L was looking at Light.

"What are you trying to do?" L asked.

"What do you mean?" Light responded.

"What are you trying to do with Kagome?"  
"Nothing I just want to get to know her better since she is staying here, your not jealous are you?" Light said hoping to distract L.

L looked at Light disbelieving. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sir we have a problem downstairs."

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho are downstairs demanding to see Kagome"

"I'll be right down."

L shut his phone, why does that girl cause so much trouble? And how does she know some one like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho?

L went to the main lobby to greet the Taisho's.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?"

"Where the hell is Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Excuse my brother brash behavior, can we see Kagome?"

L looked at the two and led them to the elevator and went to Kagome's floor.

There was a knock at the door and BB answered it; Ryuk went to Kagome's room to hide.

"Hello, 'Ryuzaki', what is it?" BB asked smirking at L.

"Can we come in?" L asked.

BB looked behind L and saw two people with silver hair and golden eyes. He let them in.

"Who's at the door BB?" Kagome asked from the couch.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted going towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" Kagome said surprise; she didn't think they meant it.

She got up to greet them and was wrapped up in a hug by Inuyasha.

"Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru greeted, patting her on the head like a small child and nodding towards Shippo.

"Hey Inuyasha what about me?" Shippo asked.

"Hey squirt" Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome and getting Shippo in a headlock.

"So what's going on?" Kagome asked motioning L and Sesshomaru towards the kitchen and started to make tea.

"Well after Shippo called and said were you were, I don't think it would be safe for you here." Sesshomaru said.

"I can assure you, the Kagome will be perfectly safe here." L said wondering why the14 year old called Mr. Taisho.

"May I ask how you know, Kagome?"

"We go way back, before me and my brother became rich."

Kagome brought them tea.

"Thank you" L and Sesshomaru said.

"Your welcome."

"Kagome, do note that me and Inuyasha see you as our younger sibling"

L eyes widen at this information, did her mother know about this?

"Ya, and so does my mom after I explained to her after your guys visit."

"Yes, well as your older 'brother' I don't want you or Shippo and your friend living here, its unsafe and not a place to raise Shippo."

Kagome nodded at this and thought 'Will I ever stay in one place?'

L eyes widen at this, she was leaving?

"Go pack." Sesshomaru said using his voice that everyone knew not to disobey.

After packing everything Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lead them down to the limo.

"I will need to know were you live Kagome, that way we know in case of something happening." L said.

Sesshomaru handed him a card.

"here is the address to the house she will be living in."

"I thought I said I didn't want to live at the mansion!"

"Which is why we're letting you live in the small house we bought near Sango and Miroku." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome squealed and hugged Shippo and they drove off to Kagome's new home. Ryuk following behind so he knew where his intended live.

Things can just never be normal can they?

!

Done! Done! Done!

Roger: How is this gonna work out.

I got an idea from a friend and I'm going to use it so I need Kagome to get her own place for it to happen.

Roger: Your actually gonna do what she suggested!

Um, yes?

Review! I want at least 4! 4 reviews is not much I don't think but more than 4 is welcome! Also if you have ideas to help make the story better then send them in! any ideas will work!


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! 4th review gets you a new chapter! Also **THIS IS IMPORTANT:** I started school and I will probably only be able to update on the weekends now, or every other week, Pacific Time (USA) Sorry for the inconvenience.

Roger: They should be happy with just getting a chapter.

On with the show! Also this chapter will be short, sorry.

!

Kagome was sitting in the living room of her new house. It was located in a nice little part of town near her school and closes enough to Sango's and Miroku and Sesshomaru's home.

"Mom! I'm going over to Kohaku house to hang out!" Shouted Shippo leaving.

"Ok!" Kagome shouted from her position. 'I wonder were BB went?' BB was in a sense 'missing' no one could find him and if L came over that could cause problems. The only one the house right now was just her, or so she thought.

Kagome felt her self being picked up and yelped, it was Ryuk!

"Hey Ryuk." Kagome said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey" he said sitting down with Kagome on his lap. Well the two were alone in the house, they were 'engaged', and they may never know when they could get a other moment like this, sooo! The two made a beeline for Kagome's room saying she didn't want Shippo walking in on them in the living room. Good enough excuse. The door shut and well, they as some would say, made it to 3rd base but not entirely (See if you get it later on).

*With L*

L was sitting on his chair pondering things, different things, things that didn't really have to do with the Kira case but things you couldn't help but think about. One of the things was Kagome. She was a puzzle that he wanted to solve, she considered a murderer a friend, she was hiding something and she knew two of the most powerful, well-known, rich people in Japan! Just who exactly is she that even Light wanted to get to know her?

He wanted to know and he wanted to know it now! He was considering visiting her at her knew home but Light would want to come, and he kinda wanted to visit her, by himself.

He sighed, oh what to do?

*With BB*

BB was, as you can say, 'hiding in the shadows' no one could see him but he could see them. He was exploring the city/town looking at different people and then their lifespan, he made a little score in his head of the number of people who were going to die soon, so far 6, 3 of them were young people, looking to be in their 20's if not younger. Ah poor, poor souls dying so soon, but hey, he could kill them, but, he would get in trouble with not only with the law but with Kagome. He shivered at the thought of facing Kagome's wrath, and just kept watching. 'I should get some jam before leaving.' He thought adding it as a mental note.

*With Shippo*

Shippo was in the back yard with Kohaku, Kanna, and Rin. They were hanging out in the tree house they belt.

"So your mom is engaged to a shinigami?" Kohaku asked.

"Yup, he's kinda scary at first but you get use to it." Shippo said.

"Is he nice?" Rin asked.

"He's ok, I don't know him personally but if he hurts her, he has me to deal with!"

Kanna looked at Shippo.

"He is a death god, correct?" Kanna said in her soft whisper like voice.

"Ya."

"Being a death god, he could harm your mom, shinigami cause misfortune to those they follow and you mother is now in danger with Kira since she can see him and knows him."

Every one looked at Kanna, she had a point! He could harm Kagome, and Kagome could get hurt because of it, Kira could kill her for just knowing Ryuk.

"Wait! If he's a death god doesn't that mean he can Kira before he kills your mom?" Kohaku asked.

"That's right! Mom even said he would do that if it came down to it!"

Rin smiled, she looked at Kagome like a mom when she was younger but she now saw Kagura as a mother figure too.

*With the happy couple*

As you would have guessed the two were 'enjoying' them selves. Right now Kagome was asleep next to a human Ryuk, who was shirtless (Human Ryuk looks good!) he had a nice six pack. He was holding Kagome close to him and was taking in her scent; it was sweet like her and very relaxing. He wished time would stop so he could just hold her like this forever, just the two of them, no L, no demons, no jewel, and certainly no Kira. They could have finally gotten married and started a family, but so many things were in their way, he didn't want to wait but knew that he had to, he wanted to be bonded to her now and vice versa, he wanted to share the rest of his life with her, protect her and most importantly love her.

Life can be a real bitch.

Ryuk felt Kagome snuggle into him more, he smiled, she really was a sweet heart, loving, caring, polite and beautiful. He kissed the top of her for head and smoothed her hair down, relaxing and deciding to just enjoy the time they had right now. He closed his eyes too and fell asleep with his soon-be-bride. He chuckled; he wondered what being married to a Miko would bring? Well he could think of many different things both good and bad, not terrible bad, but bad.

He hugged Kagome closer to him and fell asleep.

*Later*

Kagome and Ryuk both woke up to a surprise yelped both looked to see Shippo in the door way. Kagome blushed and had her face in horror at being caught by her son and Ryuk well he didn't really do anything.

"Who's he!" Shippo shouted.

"I'm Ryuk, but in my human form." He answered.

"Human form?"

"I can turn Human if I want to and currently I'm human."

"Shippo please leave he can tell you later ok?" Kagome said trying to get her son to leave.

"Ok." And he ran out of his mother room, his poor little mind scared at what he saw, his mom in a bed with her hair messy in her bed with a shirtless guy, who was her, fiancé, doesn't take rocket science to figure out what they were doing, but oddly he didn't smell, the scent of sex in the air. 'Must have fooled around with each other without going the whole way.' The kitsune thought going to his room to watch a movie to get rid of the image he recently saw.

*With the couple.*

Kagome was still blushing at being caught by her son like that. Couldn't he tried knocking? Or Shouting from outside the door.

"Poor kid, we might have scarred him for life." Ryuk chuckled. Kagome looked at him a bit disbelieving, he wouldn't be scarred that bad would he?

"Should we talk to him?" Kagome asked looking at Ryuk.

"Well he is dating from what you told me and I'm pretty sure, one of your guy friends give him the 'talk' so I'm sure he knows and he is a demon so he should be able to tell."

Ryuk replied.

Kagome looked away, great; her kid would be able to tell if she did the naughty or not (lol naughty).

Ryuk looked at Kagome and saw that she getting frustrated, well he knew one way to get her mind cleared. The boy would probably leave the house once he started hearing thins so they should be ok. Ryuk grabbed Kagome and took her down onto the bed.

True to his thought, Shippo ran out of the house with a look of horror on his face carrying a pack to Sango's and Miroku's giving no explanation just asking if he could spend the night.

!

Again sorry that its short, I'll try to make it up to you guys.

**Important question that I really need you to answer: **Ok, I showed my friend this story and told them what I was going to write for it, and they brought up if I was going to write a lemon. I said no, I could never write one, too shy and embarrassed to write one. If you guys do want a lemon I can ask one of my fanfic friends to write it for me.

Roger: with your review, type in a yes or no at the bottom, the next chapter, Otose will write will hold the answer at the end, and the chapter that follows may or may not have it. So cast in your vote if you want one or not. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, the voting stuff.

Yes: 2

No: 0

Didn't answer: about 5

Roger: Damn and you already asked your friend too. Oh well.

Story time!

Kagome woke up and found herself alone in bed.

'Where's Ryuk?' she thought getting out of bed. She looked around and found 2 notes. One from Ryuk the other BB.

Dear Kagome

Sorry I left but I needed to go back so Light wouldn't get suspicious, hope your not mad.

Love Ryuk.

Kagome smiled and then frowned, stupid Kira getting in the way of things. She looked at the other note.

Kagome, I went over to your friends house to pick up Shippo, apparently he has school so I should be back shortly. Also I will be having a talk with you about certain things that included you and a certain shinigami.

-BB

Kagome groaned great even BB knows. Is their anything private in this house? She went up stairs to take a shower and came out wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a black shirt. She heard the door open. 'Must be BB' and went down stairs. True to her thought it was BB.

BB looked at Kagome and remembered the little girl that befriended him long ago, now here she was grown up and engaged to a shinigami. He sighed.

"Kagome."

"BB"

"What do you think you were doing last night?"

"None of your business mister"

"I do find it my business, when I see you as a younger sibling and a ward."

"I figured you would act like my guardian, but BB I'm old enough to take care of my self."

BB sighed and looked at Kagome, what now?

"Kagome, can't you wait till your married? Or when Kira's gone?"

Kagome blushed a dark red.

"We didn't have sex!"

"The I guess I don't need to talk to you anymore about the subject then if you two didn't go the whole way." And with that he left her bright red and sputtering.

*With the kids.*

They were at school, Kanna, Shippo and Rin were freshmen, and Kohaku was a sophomore (I'm going by our school rules or whatever). They were hanging out at the benches talking, girls drooling over Shippo and Kohaku and giving Rin and Kanna death glares. They all ignored this and talked about random stuff. They heard the bell ring and went to their classes.

Rin gave Kohaku a peck on the cheek before following Kanna to health class. Shippo and Kohaku went to P.E.

*With L*

L was sitting at his desk. He knew Light was Kira but didn't have enough proof and people were still dying! He needed a solution and fast, he then smirked at what came into mind.

"Everyone" L said grabbing everyone's attention.

"As you all know I suspect Light of being Kira." Light groaned in annoyance.

"So I came up with a solution that may prove you innocent Light."

Light looked at L, "What?"

"You are to stay in a room with out any information of the outside world. If deaths keep happening while you're confined then we will know."

Light agreed he already had a plan. His death note was given to someone he knew wouldn't fail him. Oddly he was surprised when the person agreed after they told him they were an L-fan, but why did they agree? It made no sense to Light till the person told them, that after watching and studying Kira more they were thinking of being a Kira supporter. Also that person could help to getting close to Kagome if she wasn't harmed. He smirked mentally; if Kagome didn't join he always had this person to help him in conquering the world.

*With Kagome.*

She was sitting on the couch bored, till their was a knock on the door. She went and opened it and saw Sango and Ayame.

"Hey guys!" Kagome cheered.

"Hey! We thought if you weren't busy, that you want to go shopping with us?" Ayame asked.

"Of course! Let me get my bag and we can go!" Kagome said going and grabbing her purse. She went and saw the car they were going in, it was a black (Whatever type of car you like) car that many people would kill for.

"Nice car." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Sango said handing Kagome a card.

"What's this?"

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave us this they told us to give it to you, we have one too."

Kagome took the card and saw that it was a credit card.

"A credit card?"

"Well Ya, your part of the family Kagome." Ayame said going into the back seat.

"And Sesshomaru wanted you to have one just in case." Sango said getting in the drivers seat.

Kagome nodded and went in the car and they sped of to the mall.

*With the guys.*

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku were at the mansion hanging by the pool. It was relaxing, the little ones were at school the girls were shopping and things were going smooth. Or so they thought till Inuyasha got a text from Kagome, it read.

'Hey Inu, is it ok if one of my guy friends hang with u?'

Inuyasha sighed and text back.

'fine'

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"One of Kagome's friends is coming over."

"How is that bad mutt?" Koga asked.

All the guys turned their heads when a maid said that Kagome's friend arrived. It was BB.

"Hello." BB said going over to an empty chair and sitting down.

Everyone greeted him and went on with their business.

*With the girls*

The girls were having a blast shopping. Each was carrying 4 bags, so far they visited forever 21, hot topic and a shoe store. They were heading over to JC Penny's and after they were heading to rainforest café to eat. (Sorry going by stuff from the malls I've been too.). after shopping at JC Penny's they went over to rainforest café.

Kagome ordered fish and chips.

Sango their Baby back ribs.

And Ayame had their shrimp special.

The girls were hooting it up ordering margaritas and they weren't even Id by the staff! It was awesome!

*Back with the guys.*

Things were going fine, Sesshomaru actually enjoyed talking with BB and vice versa, it was nice talking to some one who was smarter than the company he usually hanged around and wasn't annoying or obnoxious. He found that BB was well educated and had some very intelligent ideas' on improving the company that he and Inuyasha owned.

Koga and Inuyasha were in the pool playing volleyball, it was fun and they got a workout, out of it too.

Miroku was in a chair reading and sipping on ice tea. So everything was relaxing till Miroku got a phone call.

"Hello?"

…

"This is he."

…..

"He what!"

…

"You sure you have the right kids?"

…..

"Yes."

….

"I'll be right their."

Miroku hung up and sighed.

"Judging by your actions something happened to your son at school?" BB asked.

"Ya and Kohaku isn't my son he's my brother-in-law." He said getting up he turned to Sesshomaru, "Shippo's their too." Sesshomaru sighed got up and left with Mirko to pick up the boys

*At school*

Kohaku sat in the principles office with Shippo. They had gotten into a fight during P.E. they guys were going on about how it would be fun to bang Rin and Kanna, of course that made them mad and attacked the stupid boys.

"Kohaku, Shippo your parents are here to pick you up." Said the principal. Sesshomaru and Miroku came in.

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked the principal.

"How long what?"

"How long are they suspended?"

"3 days."

Sesshomaru looked at the boys. "Why did you attack those boys?"

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru, "They were talking about how they wanted to bang Rin and Kanna, so we kicked their ass."

Sesshomaru glared at this and turned to the principal. "I am taking Rin and Kanna as well, I will not leave my daughters in a school were boys are wanting to get in bed with them!" He growled. Miroku nodded and they waited for the girls to appear and left.

*With the girl*

After eating and leaving, Kagome got a call from BB telling her what happened at the kids school, this made Kagome, Sango and Ayame angry, that the boys were suspended and that some stupid boys would talk about the girls that way.

They drove home and dropped Kagome off at her.

She went in and found Shippo in the kitchen eating a cookie and BB watching him.

"Am I in trouble?" Shippo asked.

"Yes." Kagome said. "Shippo you know better! You're a demon and those were human boys! What if you killed them by accident?"

Shippo looked down at his feet realizing what his mother was saying.

"Up stairs to your room" Kagome said.

Shippo got up and went o his room, better than not being told he couldn't watch TV or play his video games.

Kagome sighed. BB chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Nothing, just I think you would be older and married when you would have to ground your kid."

Kagome smiled a bit at BB joke. She went to a cabinet and pulled out some tea and got the stove turned on.

"Wants some?" Kagome asked BB looking for the tea pot.

"Sure."

Kagome went and got the tea ready and got two cups one for her and the other for BB of course.

Ok, I'm done and I hope you guys liked it.

Roger: The vote thing is still going on, s make sure to say yes or no in your reviews please answer.

Also I want 3 reviews for this chapter -.-, sorry if I sound demanding but Ya please review and answer. Also I have a Inuyasha Saiyuki crossover story too, it called ' A new journey' so check that out if you like. Later


	17. Chapter 17

Woot! To the vote! Roger if you please!

Roger: for yes: 4, for no: 0.

Ok well, just to be sure I want you guys to still vote cus I'm waiting on my friends reply if she'll help me.

Roger: Here's the story.

!

Kagome was bored and thought about visiting Luna, she hadn't seen her in a while. Grabbing her bag she walked to Luna's job hoping she was there.

To her delight, Luna was working at her job.

"Hey Luna!" Kagome greeted coming in the coffee shop.

"Hey Kag's! Long time no see." She greeted.

"I was hoping that we could hangout after you were done."

"Sure, I have 5 more minuets then I'm done for the day."

"Ok."

She stood their talking with Luna since no one was ordering or waiting for coffee. After Luna's shift was done, they head out the door and walked away.

"So what are we doing?" Luna asked.

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Sure, let's head to hot topic."

The two head over to the store and looked around. They spent about 20 minuets in their and left.

"So you missed quit a bit of school." Luna said.

"I know, it sucks all those notes, test and homework."

"Wanna borrow my notes?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! Thank you Luna!"

"No problem."

The two went to Luna's house to get her notes and stuff and went to Kagome's.

"Nice house." Luna commented.

"Thanks."

They went inside and got to work. Luna helped Kagome out, telling her extra details and correcting her on her mistakes.

"Kagome!" yelled out Shippo coming into the house, with Sesshomaru behind him.

Luna stared at Sesshomaru.

"You know Sesshomaru Taisho?" She asked shocked.

"Ya and his brother Inuyasha, we go way back." She answered.

Sesshomaru nodded at this, if only the silly human girl knew how far back.

"So, is something wrong?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"No, actually I have some news for you regarding Shippo, Kanna, Rin and Kohaku."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but from now on they will be going to your school."

Kagome froze at this.

"Isn't that great!" Shouted Shippo.

Kagome nodded not trusting herself to say anything.

"So Kagome, who this kid to you?" Luna asked.

"Oh, um, he my adopted brother!" Kagome said.

Shippo nodded catching on to his mother's lie. Luna nodded and went back to work on helping Kagome.

*Hour Later*

Luna left saying that she had to get home in time for dinner. Everyone said goodbye.

"Hmm, she's an interesting human." Sesshomaru stated.

"You think?" Shippo asked.

"Well she's a great friend." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and head out the door.

Shippo looked at Kagome and smiled.

"So, when does school start?"

*Next day* (Wednesday)

Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku, Rin and Kanna, were walking to school. The girls looked cute in the sailor uniform and the boys were handsome. They turned a corner and saw Luna waiting.

"Luna!" Kagome shouted.

Luna turned and waved. They caught up with her, and resumed walking. Each was having their own conversation; Luna was introduced to Rin, Kanna and Kohaku. The girls talked about random things like clothes, which celebrities were cute (Johnny Deep), and what clothes made girls look pretty or sluttish. The boys were talking about what was on T.V last night.

The group walked to school and suddenly all eyes were on them. Shippo and Kohaku glared each standing next to their girl and putting their arms around them. The boys and girls backed off but were envy of them. Kagome sighed and Luna chuckled.

"Kagome!" A boy shouted.

Kagome turned and saw Hojo, great.

"Hi Hojo," Kagome greeted forcing a smile. Luna noticed and a little light bulb popped above her head.

"Hey Kagome? I was meaning to ask you something." Luna said.

"Oh? What?" Kagome asked paying attention to Luna.

"How's your boyfriend?" Luna asked smiling, hoping Kagome would get the hint.

Kagome smiled as she caught on.

"Great! He's so sweet."

Hojo looked heart broken. "You have a boyfriend Kagome?"

Kagome turned and nodded. Hojo smiled sadly and said later and left.

"Poor guy, but he should have gotten thru his head that I never liked him."

Luna nodded, the bell rang and everyone went to class.

*Time skip to lunch*

The group was eating lunch outside under the tree's shade.

"This is nice." Rin commented, it was one of those day were the weather was perfect.

Everyone nodded or hummed their agreement.

"Hey, Kanna was it? Can I have you orange if your not gonna eat it?" Luna asked.

"No, you can have it." Kanna said in her whisper like voice handing Luna the orange.

"Thanks." Luna said accepting the orange.

Lunch went well, tho it did kinda annoyed everyone how many people were watching them and shooting daggers at the girls or boys.

*Time skips last period of the day*

Luna and Kagome were in Algebra; luckily they sat next to each other near the window. Luna was looking outside and Kagome had her head down tired.

"Miss Higurashi and Jaganshi*" Said the teacher.

Both looked at the teacher.

"Yes?" they said.

"I would pay attention, unless you want extra work."

Both girls nodded and paid attention or at least looked like it to get the teacher to shut up.

Finally after 20 more minutes of boredom the bell rang.

Kagome and Luna walked to the front of the school to see Shippo, Kanna, Rin and Kohaku already their. They joined them and walked home.

*With L*

L was watching the monitors. Tomorrow would be the first day his plan would come into action, Light had requested at least one day outside before he was locked up, it was granted.

'I still don't trust him, he's up to something I just know it.*' and he continued to look over the monitors eating his cheese cake (yum).

*With Ryuk*

Ryuk was flying towards Kagome's house. He hadn't seen in her in a while and he was getting lonely. Her school should have been let out already so she must be home. He fazed thru the wall of her house and saw BB in the kitchen eating jam. BB noticed him and nodded at him acknowledging his presence. He went into the next room which was the living room, no Kagome.

'Must be in her room.' He thought going upstairs. He knocked on her door.

"Come in!" he heard and fazed thru the door again. He snuck up behind her and lifted her up from her chair.

"Ryuk!" Kagome squealed in delight. She turned around and kissed him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine." He answered.

"Hey let me finish my homework first and then we'll hang out."

Ryuk nodded and sat on her bed and watched her work. It was an hour later that she finished and both went downstairs to watch a movie, The corpse Bride, BB and Shippo joined then a bit later after the movie started, so about the part were Victor was running away from the wedding rehearsal. They watched the movie and afterwards Kagome went to make dinner leaving the guys watching T.V.

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome called out. The guys got up and went to sit at the table. Ryuk noticed that his plate was full of apples instead of what they were having, he smiled and dug in.

Dinner was nice and quite pleasant. After dinner was done Kagome and BB washed the plates while Ryuk and Shippo talked.

After washing the dishes they went and joined the other two and watched another movie, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Such an awesome movie). After 5 minutes into the movie Kagome made popcorn and got Ryuk a bowl full of sliced apples with caramel dip, Ryuk tried it and it tasted great.

*With Light*

It was getting late now, the street lights were turning on and people were heading home. He should get going but, he could be late right? He was going to be locked up for a while so why not enjoy his last day outside a bit longer?

He smirked he think L was so cleaver with this idea, ha! He had someone helping him now, and this person wasn't stupid, no they were quite smart for the average person. This person would help him and asked him on how to elude the police, this person knew what they were doing.

It was dark now and Light was waiting under one of the street lights waiting for some one. He saw some one approach him, he nodded at them and the person stopped.

"So, your getting locked up tomorrow? That why you called me right?" The person asked.

"Yes, I came to hand you my death note."

The person nodded.

"Also, do me a favor, the shinigami that owned this death note, try to find out were he goes."

"The shinigami goes some where?"

"Yes and I'm not sure where, which troubles me."

The person nodded in understanding, they looked around no one was their, Light handed the person the death note.

"Keep it safe and don't let me down."

The person smiled and nodded.

"I wont let you down you can count on that, just make sure, that I have a spot in your new world."

Light smirked and nodded.

"I should be going."

The person nodded and walked away.

Light walked back to HQ, thinking about his helper. What a strange girl she was, he should have known better then to trust her right away but he was desperate to find some one, and she was willing to help him and take the blame, so he accepted her help.

If Kagome didn't help then the other girl would help him. He smirked.

'Good luck L'

!

Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, I was busy and only had time to update one story so I updated my other one, please don't get mad. At least I updated right? Right! Also this is the last chapter for the vote and also my friend hasn't answered me yet so I'm getting worried she won't help me.

Roger: What Otose is trying to say is would any of you like to help her? She not sure her friend will respond in time, and wonders if any of you would like to write it. Privet messages her about it and she'll choose who will do it.

Also the * the first I borrowed the last name from the anime character Hiei so I dont own. Second Shinigami empress told me that L uses % all the time but I happen to suck at math, and damn proud of it too!

Vote and review! Also if you have question about the story or me! ask in your review but please nothing too personal or too perverted.


	18. Chapter 18

Wahhh I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been writing all the chapters in a notebook and I am currently writing chapter 19.

Roger: Otose is also giving u guys permission to yell at her, she deserves it.

On with the chapter!

!

L watched the monitor, the computer glow making him glow. He stared at the screen and on the screen was Light. He was lying down on his bed. There was nothing in his room but a bed. The whole room was white including the bed sheets.

L kept watching, thinking of his plan. If Light was Kira and wasn't given any information then the killings would stop and if Light wasn't Kira then the killing would continue.

This was day one and so far no signs, but things can easily change.

*With Kagome*

She was at school, she had math. Luna was sitting next to her drawing in her notebook. Kagome sighed, 'boring' she thought looking outside the window, watching the clouds go by. Then the bell rang. She packed up and left.

"That was boring" Luna said catching up with Kagome

"Ya" Kagome agreed turning a corner. Both girls walked to their next class, which was LA.

*Time skip lunch*

Kagome was outside eating lunch with her 'gang' which was Luna, Kanna, Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku. It was peaceful with Luna chatting with Rin making her laugh, Shippo and Kanna talking with Shippo's arm around her shoulders, leaving Kagome talking with Kohaku.

"So whats everyone doing this weekend?" Luna asked.

"Going to the movies, with my lady" Shippo said giving Kanna's shoulder a squeeze making a light blush appear on her face.

"I'm staying home, just chilling" Kohaku said.

"My dad is taking me somewhere" Rin answered

Luna looked at Kagome "What about you Kags? doing something with your man?"

"I don't know, maybe" She answered looking up at the sky, as though she was checking to see if Ryuk was their.

*With Ryuk*

Ryuk was wondering the sky. He knew Light gave his death note to someone else and he knew who it was too, but, for Kagome's sake and safety he wouldn't visit her at school or when she was in public. He hated it but it was for her safety. He flew over to Kagome's house. He fazed thru the wall and saw BB, good he was the guy he was looking for.

BB noticed the shinigami.

"Hello Ryuk, what brings you here at this time? Kagome's still at school.

"I know but I have a favor to ask of you."

BB faced the shinigami, his full attention on him.

"Oh?" What is it then?"

"Light handed my death note to someone else and I'm pretty sure he told them about me and Kagome."

"So you're afraid this person might hurt Kagome, well that won't happen not with us around, if it comes to the point where I will have to kill someone again then I'll gladly do it again."

Ryuk smiled, it was fun having a murder as your friend. BB returned the smile and started coming up with ideas to kill this person.

*With Kagome*

Finally school was over! The younger teen's were picked up by Inuyasha, who offered her and Luna a ride, they said no and walked home. They walked in complete silence, untill Luna broke it.

"So how's your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Good." Kagome answered. Luna nodded her head. "So anything new happen?"

Kagome thought about it for a but but shook her head no. both walked in silence, till Luna stopped to look at someone.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Ugh it that jerk Shino"

Kagome looked over and frowned. Shino was a bully at their school and a perv. He harassed all the girls!

"Someone should put him in his place." Luna said continuing to walk.

Kagome nodded and followed Luna.

They came at the street, where they meet up at and went their separate ways.

Kagome thought about Luna, she seemed a bit different, or was it her imagination? Perhaps it was Luna's job, was it making her tired? She would ask next time.

She opened the door to her house and saw BB reading a book in the living room.

"Hey B" Kagome greeted dropping her school bag on the floor.

"Kagome, their seems to be a problem."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Ryuk was here earlier with news."

Kagome sat down to listen better.

"Apparently Ryuk human death note owner gave the death note to someone else, and they happen to know about you, putting you at risk."

Kagome nodded understanding the situation. Her life was in danger.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing so far."

Both turned around to see Ryuk.

"Ryuk!" Kagome shouted running to him, hugging him.

"I cant bee seen with you in public, my new owner might see us, and you can possibly die." Ryuk said hugging Kagome, smoothing down her hair. Kagome looked up.

"But I'm a miko, wont my powers protect me?"

"Yes, but the owner can write out your death, saying that you can die in a car crash and it may happened. Your powers might not sense the danger in time."

Kagome looked down, great, now she cant even hang with Ryuk in public. Then Kagome looked up with a gleam in her eyes. "Ryuk, they don't know about you in your human form, it can still work!"

BB and Ryuk smiled, loop hole! Ryuk picked up Kagome and spun her around. They can make this work, suddenly the phone rang.

Kagome went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, its me Shippo! Turn on the TV to channel 5 quick!"

"Ok"

Kagome ran and did as she was told, BB and Ryuk following her, channel 5 turned on and listen to the speaker.

"- The young man dead, apparently this young boy was a trouble maker and harassed everyone at his school. It seems Kira has done it again"

All 3 looked at the screen then each other. Trouble and danger was on it's way.

!

Ok not much but I updated at least, You all may yell at me now and tell how a bad a writer I am for not updating fast enough.

Roger: Also the voting thing is done. No more votes.

Ya ok, still I need someone who is willing to write it for me, till then it wont happen soon,

Roger: REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry that I haven't updated but I shall update now as you can see. Also for this time period the chapter will be about 3 pages long seeing as I now have only an hour to be on the computer thanks to parents

Roger: You still need to update your Siayuki and Inuyasha Story too.

Hush You!

!

A week has passed and Kira was still killing. L sighed his plan was failing, they were going to do this for 5 more days, then they will free Light. L sighed once more

'This isn't working'

*With Kagome* (3 days later)

Things seemed to be getting tense with everyone this passes week, their hase been a lot of killings, thanks to Kira. Kagome sighed; she and Ryuk were eating out, Ryuk being in his human form.

Ryuk, this past week has been staying with Kagome, not only for her safety but to also be with her.

"So Ryuk, what have you and the guys been doing this past week?" Kagome asked.

Kagome finally introduced Ryuk to everyone, at first they were surprised but welcomed him into their unusual family. He even showed them his human form so they could talk, and hang in public.

"Nothing much just hanging" Ryuk answered. Actually he has been doing stuff, but, Kagome doesn't need to know yet.

Kagome nodded and smiled, she was glad that Ryuk was getting along with everyone.

They finished up their meal and left.

"So what now?" Kagome asked.

"We enjoy the rest the of day together." Ryuk said grabbing Kagome's hand, walking away from the restaurant.

*With L*

L watched the screen, 2 more days and Light will be free. He needed a new a game plan, if he wanted to prove Light guilty, but how? L started of thinking of ideas that could work, maybe, Kagome can help him?  
"Matsuda?"

"Yes sir?" Matsuda asked.

"Call your cousin and set an appointment for next week, Wednesday at 6, we may need her help."

Matsuda nodded and called his cousin to set the appointment. After a few minutes he hung up the phone and looked at L.

"Done."

L smiled, there still might be some hope yet.

*With Kagome*

Kagome hung up her cell.

"Who was that?" Ryuk asked.

"Oh, it was Touta, asking me to meet with him and L next week."

"Oh, ok." Ryuk said, "Let's go into this store."

The couple were walking around town now looking at stores. They went inside and looked around.

Kagome went down and aisle to look at something that caught her eyes.

Ryuk leaned on the shelf and looked at her. She was still wearing his earring, which looked great on her. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that he loved to lose himself in. And had the softest and silkiest hair he ever felt.

He looked over an saw something that he knew he had to buy for her. So he did. He then joined Kagome.

"Hey look they have a photo both!"

Kagome said pulling Ryuk along with her.

'Perfect' Ryuk thought. Both went inside and took their picture. There were 5 pictures total. 1st was both of them smiling. The 2nd was Ryuk kissing Kagome on the cheek. The 3rd was Kagome Kissing Ryuk on cheek. The 4th was both of them making a funny face. And lastly had both kissing.

They got out of the booth and grabbed their pictures. Kagome smiled at the pictures, Ryuk did too and sneaked away for a minute or two and then came back.

"Lets go somewhere else." Kagome said. Ryuk nodded and they left the store.

*With BB*

BB was at the park, hiding in the tree's, watching people go by. In a way he looked/sounded like a stocker.

'Hmm, Oh! She's gonna die in, bout 12 years.'

BB, not able to kill anyone settled just watching how long they will live.

He looked in the other direction and stared, he was looking at a girl, but he couldn't see her name or lifespan!

He took in her appearance: black hair, shorter than him, perhaps an inch or so smaller than Kagome, hazel eyes and she was wearing a black t-shirt with a red vest, a checkered skirt and skull earrings.

'I think I may have found our Kira' BB thought smiling, thinking of the ways to dispose of the girl, and left the park.

*With Kagome and Ryuk*

Kagome was happy and was holding hands with Ryuk. About 2 minutes ago Ryuk had given her a locket with their picture inside, of her and Ryuk smiling.

"Thank you so much Ryuk" Kagome said hugging him.

"Your welcome" Ryuk said wrapping an arm around her.

The two continued to walk and headed towards the park. It was getting late now and the lights were turning on. They walked hand in hand, with Kagome leaning on Ryuk.

While walking firefly's came out.

Kagome smiled and put her hand out the bugs settling on her hand, Ryuk came over and covered her hand with both of his, making Kagome put her other hand on top of Ryuk's.

Both looked in each others eyes and then at their hands, the firefly's were circling their hands.

Ryuk smiled and gently pulled Kagome to him and started to lead her somewhere else.

He stopped at the parks fountain and had Kagome sit. The moon was out and the only light their. The moon light was making the water sparkle.

Ryuk stood in front of Kagome and said

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you very much."

"I love you too."

Ryuk kneeled in front of Kagome.

"Then Kagome I have something to ask of you" Ryuk said getting something from his pocket.

"Ok" Kagome said getting excited. Ryuk held a box in his hand and looked her in the eyes. He then opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

!

End!

Roger: That was sweet.

Yup and guess what!

Roger: What?

Isabel is gonna be here to help co-host.

Isabel: Hey Roger, Otose.

Take it away Isabel!

Isabel: Hoped you liked it and aren't to mad. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Ahhh I'm so sorry about the wait but here's chapter 20!

Roger: You still gotta do you math homework.

I know, but I have till Tuesday to get it done. On with the show! **Also last 2 chpaters I think, you guys think you figured who Light's Kira was well, are you sure? For I have been dropping clues and twist as to who it might be. ****So read carefully!**

!

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome was in shock and happiness she pounced on Ryuk making them fall.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

Kagome yelled hugging Ryuk and giggling; Ryuk smiled and sat up bringing Kagome up with him.

Things seemed to be getting better.

*Next day*

Everyone was fawning over Kagome and Ryuk, since the told everyone about their engagement. When Kagome introduced Ryuk to her family, things went a little crazy, but after things got settled down they accepted him. Ryuk though, was a bit scared of his new in-law seeing that she threatened him, if he should harm Kagome, but all was good.

*School*

'Math, such a boring subject' Kagome thought, she looked over to her left, Luna was asleep. The bell rang.

"Luna, Luna, Luna wake up!" Kagome said shaking her.

Luna sat up alert then looked tired and left with Kagome.

"Hey you ok?" Kagome asked looking at Luna. She had circles under her eyes, she looked like she could have been L's sister. She also had a tired look that made it looked like she would pass out.

"Not really" Luna said almost tripping.

"What's wrong?"

"My sister" Luna said yawning.

"You have a sister?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Ya, this past week and days, she's been waking up screaming in the middle of the night."

What's wrong? Is she having nightmares?"

"I guess but we really don't know, we keep asking her, but she won't say anything."

"How old is she?"

"15, but she's really smart so she's in our grade and going to that one smart school."

"Wow, what's her name?"

"Jaclyn, but she goes by Jacki"

"Oh, hmm" Kagome said "What does she look like?"

"Like me but shorter and she doesn't have a red streak in her hair."

Kagome nodded and they went to class.

*Lunch*

Kagome sweat dropped, as soon as she and Luna came to the tree they always eat at, Luna went to sleep.

'Oh dear' Kagome thought shifting Luna's head so it was on top of her backpack.

The younger teens went to eat somewhere else for today. Kagome ate her lunch in silence, occasionally looking at Luna who would twitch at times.

Kagome again sweat dropped and gave a small smile at her friend.

'What am I gonna do with you?'

*After school*

"Come on Luna! You can walk; I'll let you lean on me, but pick your feet up!"

Kagome said dragging Luna out of school to the front gates. Luna then lifted her head.

"Hey I need to pick up my sis, wanna come?"

Kagome thought about it.

"Sure"

Luna smiled and stretched and started walking towards her sister school. On the way Kagome bought Luna a coffee, may not be the best solution but it helped her stay awake. Finally they made it to Jacki's school: Daikoku Private Academy.

"Wow" Kagome said looking at the high school. "You sister goes here?"

Luna smiled a bit. "Yup, the little know it"

They went inside the school passing the gates. Kagome thought about their high school: Shikon high (Sorry couldn't think of any names). They were in 12th grade and both 17. But Luna's sister was 15 and! In 12th grade.

"Their she is!" Luna said waling toward a tree in the school's courtyard; Kagome looked and saw a girl standing underneath the tree.

Kagome walked over their with Luna and gave a surprised face, she did look like Luna! Minus the red streak and that she was shorter.

"Your late." Said Jacki

Luna gave an annoyed look, then pointed to Kagome.

"This is Kagome, she's a friend of mine."

Jacki looked at Kagome and nodded, "Hello."

"Hi." Kagome said giving the girl a smile.

"Alright lets go." Luna said. The girls walked away from the school in silence.

After a few blocks they came to the part where Luna and Kagome would go different ways.

"Later Kagome." Luna said waving, Jacki only nodding her head.

"Bye Luna! Jacki!" Kagome said walking home.

Now that Kagome was alone she had time to think.

Hmm, there was something off about Jaki's aura but so was Luna's, she sighed, why couldn't things stay normal and safe? Why did stupid Kira have to kill people?

She sighed once more and stopped in front of her house, and walked in.

*With L*

(Quickly, um, I'm doing this for a friend of mine)

L was frustrated, this was going no where! Everyone was taking a break down at the lobby meaning all the monitors were turned off, L walked down toward Light's holding cell. If he calculated correctly he had about an hour and a half before everyone would get back to work.

He stopped in front of Light's holding cell, smiled, and went in.

"Hello Light" L said standing their.

"Hello L, is my time up?" Light asked, wanting more than to be free of this boring holding cell.

"Not yet, I'm afraid you still have an hour and a half to be in here"

"Aww, come on L! I'm bored in here! Theirs nothing to do! You wouldn't even let me read a book!"

L smirked.

"Well, I'm here to keep you busy, so don't worry."

Light was starting to get a strange feeling about this. What was L doing? While thinking he didn't notice L handcuff his arm to the bed post, until he heard a click.

"L what are you doing!" Light asked freaking out.

"Keeping you busy." L said standing over Light, giving him a smile.

'Shit.' Light thought looking at L coming closer to him.

(You can guess what's going here)

*With BB*

BB was in the living room reading and eating some jam. He heard the door slam and turned to see Kagome their.

"Hello Kagome, how was school?" He asked.

"Fine. I meet Luna's sister"

"Oh? Do tell."

Kagome sat down and told BB about Jacki.

BB kept smiling, things were indeed getting interesting, he knew he would have fun by staying with Kagome. The only problem now was to get rid of Kira and the second Kira. BB smiled at Kagome confused look as to why he was smiling.

'We have all the players now, the game has begun'

!

Yay! Done. Also I got a deviantArt account! And was wondering if you guys could draw me pics of Kagome and Ryuk, or any other characters in the story! Also if you read my one-shots for Kagome and Ryuk you can draw Mei and Howl! Or the whole family!

Roger: Review!


	21. Chapter 21: Halloween Special!

Otose: Woo; love the free time I'm getting! Happy Halloween everyone! This chapter is a Halloween special! Hope you like!

Roger: Also remember the clues and twist as to who the second Kira is! And the deviantART drawings, send them in if you drew any!

Otose: On with the show!

!

Kagome was in her room doing her homework, when Shippo burst in.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

Kagome turned to face her son.

"What is it Shippo?"

"It's Halloween in two days and we don't have any costumes!"

Kagome gave a surprised look, she got and looked at her calendar, he was right! Halloween was two days away and they didn't have costumes, candy, or decorations!

And! Halloween landed on a Friday!

"Shippo go call everyone ok? We're going to throw a Halloween party!" Kagome said smiling.

"Ya!" Shippo shouted throwing his fist in the air. He ran out of the room almost running into BB but dodged in time.

"What's going on?" BB asked Kagome.

"We're throwing a Halloween party, so you and I are going shopping."

"Ok, but what about Ryuk? I haven't seen him all day."

Kagome frowned.

"I don't know he said if he was ever gone, then he was with the other death note holder, but he should come back."

BB nodded.

"We should get to the store and buy what we need."

Kagome smiled got up and both got went down stairs. Shippo smiled at them.

"I text everyone the idea." He said.

"Good, were going shopping come on." Kagome said.

Shippo nodded and all three went out the front door, to the car and went to the store.

*At the store*

"Hey Kagome, how much candy should we get?" Shippo asked.

"Um, about 5 bags that way if anyone at the party takes some we'll still have enough for the trick or treaters." Kagome said.

"Ok, what kind?"

"Get the assorted one, with different types of candy."

"Got it!" Shippo said, going down the candy aisle.

Kagome started walking down toward the decorations; BB came beside her with a shopping cart.

"Thanks, BB." Kagome said, taking the shopping cart.

BB nodded and looked at the different decorations. Both started grabbing decorations

"Oh this looks nice!" Kagome said grabbing a 'Happy Halloween' sign

"How about these light shaped like skulls" BB said showing Kagome, who nodded yes.

"Look they still have those fake tomb stones!"

"I found some skeletons that we can decorate the front porch"

"Nice, hey look they have that poster of a witch who crashed into a wall."

Shippo then came into the aisle with 5 bags of assorted candy.

"Here's the candy, you asked for! Hey can I help with the decorations?"

"Thanks Hun, and ya." Kagome said, grabbing orange and black streamers.

"We'll need plates and cups." BB said grabbing the Halloween theme items.

"Hey! How about the straws with skulls, bats, and pumpkins on them?" Shippo asked.

"Yup, put that in the cart, and can you grab another please?" Kagome asked.

"We need to buy food too." BB said.

"Ok, a few more decorations and then to the food." Kagome said grabbing 2 bags of fake spider webs. Shippo cam back with the cart and they headed to the food aisle. And here's what they got: 5 packs of those cookies with frosting and sprinkles on them (yum!) Halloween theme of course, 6 packs of soda, 5 bags of chips, 3 different types of dips, a pack of pop corn, 4 packs of cupcakes, and other food ingredients to make stuff back home.

They went and got in line to pay for everything and left the store. While in the car, with BB driving, Shippo pointed out something.

"We still don't have costumes."

"That's right!" Kagome said looking at BB and Shippo.

"I guess we'll go to the costume store and see what there is." BB said making a left to get to said store.

"Hey Kagome? Since its Halloween I don't need to get a costume some of us are just going to dress up in our old outfits." Shippo said, all three walking into the store.

"Ok, that's fine." Kagome said walking down the aisle. BB looked at some costumes, and then found one he liked. Kagome was having trouble, what should she be?

"Need help?" BB asked.

"Ya, I don't what to be." Kagome said.

BB looked thru the racks and found one she might like.

"How about this?" He said holding it up to her.

"Perfect! Ok let's buy our costumes and go!"

They paid for their costumes and went home.

*Next day*

'Halloween is tomorrow' Kagome thought walking to school. The younger teens where ahead of her, talking about the party.

"Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Kanna, Kohaku!" Luna said waving. They all waved back and walked towards her.

"Hey Luna, your looking better." Kagome said.

"Ya finally got a good night sleep." Luna said smiling.

"Hey, we're having a Halloween party at my house; do you and Jacki want to come?" Kagome asked.

"Ya that will be great!" Luna said. Everyone smiled and walked to school.

*Lunch time*

Everyone one was in a good mood talking about the party.

"Hey do you need help with the food and decorations?" Luna asked.

"Ya, my friends, Sango, Ayame, and Kagura are coming to help, but we still need some extra help to make more food and maybe more decorations." Kagome said.

"Ok, Jacki and I will help."

"Ok, the party starts at 7 so come by around 5:30."

"Alright, 5:30 got it."

*After school*

School today had been pretty chill, not a lot of work and homework. Everyone was talking happily.

"Kagome!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the speaker calling out Kagome's name.

"Ryuk!" Kagome said running into her fiancé arms. Ryuk picked Kagome up and twirled her around. Both walked back to the group.

"So you're Ryuk." Luna said looking at him.

"Yup, and you must be Luna." Ryuk said holding his hand out. Luna shook his hand and everyone kept walking. They came to the point where Luna went the different way.

"Bye Luna! See you tomorrow! Kagome said, everyone else waving bye.

"Bye!" Luna said walking home.

Kagome, Shippo and Ryuk walked in thru the front door of the house.

"We're home!" Kagome yelled.

BB came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hello, hello Ryuk, will you be staying for the Halloween party?"

Ryuk chuckled "Of course though I need a costume."

"Don't worry I'm sure I can find you a costume that we can make." Kagome said smiling.

"Alright we'll me and Shippo got homework so we're gonna go up stairs to our rooms." Kagome said going up stairs followed by Shippo and Ryuk.

*Hour later*

Kagome and Ryuk came down stairs; Kagome was going to make dinner. Ryuk sat at the table watching Kagome make dinner. He then let his mind wander to when both he and Kagome would be married. Having Kagome as his wife was the best thing he could ever have. He then smiled a little when he started thinking about him and Kagome having kids, how many would they have? More than one of course, two? Three? Four? He didn't know but they'll find out later on.

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome shouted bringing Ryuk out of his thoughts. Everyone came into the room and started eating.

*next day*

Everyone was excited today was the party!

Kagome, Ayame were outside decorating, Sango and Kagura were cooking and Luna and Jacki were inside decorating. BB and Ryuk went out to the store to buy ice.

Kagome and Ayame came inside.

"Ok! Everything outside is decorated!" Ayame said.

"Ayame theirs a long way table that I want to set up in the living room for some of the food. Will you help me bring it?" Kagome asked.

"Of course!" Ayame said following Kagome to grab the table.

"Jacki hand me the bag filled with the plastic bugs." Luna asked.

"Here" Jacki said handing her sister the bag.

"Thanks." Luna answered opening the bag and putting random bugs around the living room.

"Wow, the living room is looking great you guys!" Kagome and Ayame said bringing in the table.

"Thanks." Jacki and Luna said.

They set up the table and put an orange plastic table cloth.

"Here's some of the food!" Sango said brining in the cookies, chips and dip, and popcorn, setting it on the table. Jacki came over and put some of the bugs on the table.

"Everything is looking great!" Kagome said. Everyone nodded.

"We're back." Ryuk shouted holding 2 bags of ice with BB holding a plastic blue tub.

Both guys grabbed the soda and filled the blue tub and then filled it up with ice.

*Party time!*

Everyone was having a blast. Tho everyone was surprised when L, Touta, and Light showed up. Kagome told them that she invited them. And what are their costumes? Well: Kagome was a charm caster school girl, BB was Michael Myers, Ryuk was death (haha), Rin was princess Daisy from Mario, Kanna was a snow princess, Light was a vampire, Touta was optimist prime and L was a panda!

Everyone else was in their feudal era clothes and the demons let down their illusions.

The party was going great. The couples were dancing, others were talking and Inuyasha would answer the door, for trick or treaters.

The night wore on and things were fine. Everyone was now sitting down and telling ghost stories, Kagome cuddle up to Ryuk who had a arm around her, Touta giving certain looks to Ryuk, and everyone else listening.

L did notice though that earlier Light was talking to a young girl, who he later learned that her name was Jacki, and kept talking to her. Hmm, he then over heard that they both went to the same school from the older sister, Luna,

The night went on and around 11 people started to leave till it was Shippo, Kagome, BB, and Kagome only.

"That was fun." Shippo said yawning and going up to his room. BB agreed and went to his room.

"I had a great time." Ryuk said hugging Kagome.

"Me too." Kagome said going upstairs followed by Ryuk. She went into her room changed and let Ryuk in, he transformed back into a shinigami. Kagome got under the covers of her bed.

"Night Ryuk."

"Night Kagome." Ryuk said sitting down on a chair and watching his love fall asleep.

!

Otose: Done!

Roger: Go get ready! It's almost time for free candy!

Otose: Gotta go! Hope you liked this Halloween special!


	22. Chapter 22

Otose: Alright time to update!

Roger: Here's chapter 22.

Isabel: Enjoy.

Roger: Where have you been?

Isabel: Shut up, it's time to read the story.

!

Ch: 22

"Kagome, try on this dress!" Ayame said handing Kagome a white gown.

"Ok," Kagome answered going into the changing room.

Today was a busy day for Kagome. The girls decided to take Kagome out for weeding dress shopping. She wasn't sure she wanted to buy one now, but they were looking. Kagome tried on the dress and showed everyone. It was nice, it was slim and silky with a trail behind her.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"You look beautiful!" Sango said.

"She looks good in anything, we had her try." Kagura said.

"She still looks nice." Ayame said.

Kagome smiled and went to go change. She wondered how Ryuk was doing.

*With Ryuk*

Ryuk was fine; he and the guys were trying on tuxes. So far he tried on 5 tuxes and each one was nice. Though Inuyasha and Koga have been finding ones that they thought he would look good in. BB was just watching, Sesshomaru was as well putting in his opinion once in a while.

Things were going fine till Ryuk found a tux he liked. Everyone agreed it was nice and they went and bought it. 'Done' thought Ryuk getting in the car.

Too bad it wasn't as easy finding a dress as a tux is.

*With Kagome*

She groaned, they were dragging her to another wedding dress shop. Kagome was tired and bored of it! Yes she was excited, but they had been at this all morning! And it was 12 o'clock, getting close to 1.

"Guys, can we take a break please? I'm hungry." Kagome pleaded.

"Sure Kagome." Sango said. The girl walked till they found a Wac'Donalds. They ordered their burgers, fries and drinks and sat down and talked about random stuff.

Afterwards they kept searching, by the time they were done, Kagome just about wanted to fall down exhausted.

It was night time and Kagome and Ryuk were at the park. Ryuk was in his shinigami form. The two were just walking it was late and no one should be here. Kagome was wearing black dress pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest attached, with a black jacket on. Ryuk was hovering, being an inch taller than he normally was. It was a nice night the moon was out, so were the fireflies and Kagome's ring had a soft glow, even her blue eyes seem to shine brighter, mesmerizing Ryuk. She looked over and saw him staring, she giggled and ran like a graceful deer, towards the more wooded area of the park. Ryuk grinned and followed her, chasing her, his eyes full of mischief. She laughed, to Ryuk it sounded like a bell softly ringing. To him she was perfect and he be dammed if Light hurt her! He would never let her get hurt nor would he lose her to Kira or this second Kira. He should just end it, end it all. He knew if he did the happier he would be, but no, he couldn't that would complicate things.

He kept running until her caught her, picked her up and took her flying. They flew over the city looking at the lights. It seemed as thought they stars were under them and they floating through space. They kept flying till Kagome pointed out a lake and they landed. Ryuk changed into his human form and walked with Kagome to the lakes edge. He hugged Kagome. They looked into the water, shining in the moons light. They saw their reflection staring back at them.

Kagome got out of Ryuk's grasp and took her shoes and sock off, and rolled up her pant leg and stepped into the water, Ryuk smiled and did the same. Kagome smiled and went behind Ryuk and with a look of innocence; she pushed Ryuk into the water!

*With BB and Shippo*

Both were at the house. BB was reading and Shippo was asleep up stairs. BB sighed, he didn't mind babysitting the kid, but why did they like to stay out for so long? He sighed once more it didn't really bother him, just something he thought about from time to time when looking after Shippo. Thinking about said kid, it was odd, it was, 11:15, usually he be down by now getting a glass of water. Hmm, maybe he was in deep sleep or for once not thirsty, or, like sometimes, would get a drink later. He continued to read his book, Edger Allen Poe, 'such a great poet' BB thought read "Anna Bell Lee"

He read for another 30 minutes and stopped.

"Wonder how Shippo is?" He thought out loud. "He should of come down by now, maybe its one of those nights? I should check on him." BB said getting up, he put his book away, and went up the stairs. He was in front of Shippo's room. He opened the door.

"Shippo?" He whispered peeking his head through the door. He opened the door and steeped inside.

"Shipp-!" BB was alarmed, Shippo was gone! He was missing from his bed, BB quickly analyzed the room.

Bed covers were messy

Books that were on his night stand were on the ground as though knocked down.

And his window was open, the curtains blowing softly with the breeze. BB ran down stairs to the living room phone. He dialed Kagome's number.

*With Kagome and Ryuk.*

Both were swimming in their clothes minus Kagome's sweater. After he was pushed in Ryuk got out and grabbed Kagome and dumped her in. both were swimming. Ryuk was under water and pulled Kagome down. Kagome used her miko powers and put a bubble around her and Ryuk, it was in the shape of their bodies. They could breathe now under water. Both smiled and swam, as thought they were mermaids. Ryuk swam up to Kagome and grabbed her by the waist, making her blush. He smiled and pulled her closed, and kissed her. Kagome surprised, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, forgetting her concentration on the bubbles. The bubbles disappeared and they floated to the surface of the water, when they heads were above the water they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Kagome was going to say something but her phone rang, her ring tone, 'what's this?' from Disney's the 'Nightmare Before Christmas' she smiled apologetically and got out of the water to answer her cell.

"Hello?"

….

"BB! Slow down!"

….

"What! I'm on my way!"

Kagome hung up and used her miko powers to dry her self. Ryuk hearing her shocked voice got out and transformed back into a shinigami all dry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Shippo's missing! We got to get home!" Kagome said, scared and worried for her son.

Ryuk nodded and picked her up; they flew as fast as they could toward the house. They burst threw the front and into the living room.

"BB?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right here." He said standing up from the sofa. "I searched the room for some clues and found this." He said handing Kagome the note. She read it with Ryuk reading behind her. Kagome's eyes welled with tears and cried into Ryuk's chest. BB and Ryuk, both mad at the situation. Both of their eyes seemed to be redder, a shade of blood.

"We need to call everyone else." BB said. Ryuk nodded and the all went to call everyone, Ryuk comforting Kagome telling her it would be alright. The three momentarily forgetting the note:

_If you want your son back then pay attention carefully, I know who you are and your relationship to a certain shinigami, I have been watching you, you are a threat to me and my new world, if you comply, I will let your son go, and I know you know L, go to him for help and your son will die. You will receive a new letter later on and you must do as you're told. Until then watch what you say or do and remember if you ask L or the police for you help. He Will Die _

_Kira._

!

Otose: That's it for right now

Isabel: Looks like you're finally starting to end the story.

Roger: Looks like it.

Otose: Ya gotta finish this, then finish 'A new journey' and 'Re-writing History' with Raven Lyon.

Roger and Isabel: Review please! Reviews make her happy and start writing. Also, if you like to draw then send Otose pictures of Ryuk and Kagome to her account on Dievent Art, Her name: Otose. Once again review and thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Otose: So sorry about the wait, its finals week and I've been studying like crazy!

Roger: You better get a good grade in math.

Isabel: And Spanish.

Otose: Err; anyway let's get on with the story.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

It had been 3 days since it happened. Kagome and Kanna couldn't stop crying, Ryuk and Kagura couldn't get them to stop no matter what. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha we're trying everything they could to find poor Shippo, while everyone else comforted the distraught girls. Currently it was only BB and Kagome in the house, in the living room. Kagome was crying in the chair, while BB leaned against the wall.

"Kagome?" BB asked, hoping to get his little Kagome's attention.

She looked at him, "Yes?" She said wiping away a tear.

"I may know who did, but I don't think you might like the answer."

Kagome looked at BB with a pleading and lost look.

"Please BB! Tell me, I want my baby back!" she cried weeping into his chest. BB sighed and smoothed out her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It either might be Luna or Jacki" He said, knowing it would surprise.

"What?" She said looking up in disbelief. She shook her head no, it just couldn't be, her friend wouldn't do this to her, not Luna, it just couldn't be!

"BB, that, that can't be true!"

He regretted telling her, but it was the only way they could get Shippo back.

"I looked at both of them, and I couldn't see their name or lifespan." He said gently pushing Kagome away from him so she was standing in front of him, his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. Kagome couldn't handle it; she slumped to the ground and cried harder.

He heard the door open it was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Ryuk.

"BB! What the fuck did you do?" Screamed Inuyasha. He sighed and told them what he told Kagome.

"It was at the wrong moment, true, but, with this information we now know who might be the second Kira and who might have kidnapped Shippo."

Sesshomaru nodded, it was true, but now Kagome was even more fragile.

Ryuk went over to Kagome, he pulled her into his arm and whispered soothing words to her, she stopped crying but hiccupped instead.

"Now that we know, who it might be we need to see who it truly is." Sesshomaru said. He called everyone over.

In about 15 minutes everyone was there, Including Kagome's mother and brother.

BB explained the situation and the new information.

"So what's the plan?" Kouga asked, he was pissed, even if Kagome wasn't related to him or Ayame in anyway, she was still pack, just like she was pack to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"One of us needs to spy on Luna, another on Jacki, and another on Light." Said BB.

"I'll spy on Luna." Offered Rin.

"I'll spy on this Light guy" Offered Inuyasha. "I will too, of course, I am his Shinigami" said Ryuk.

"I'll take Jacki." BB said.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin, "I do not agree on you spying on someone who may possibly be Kira." Rin pouted.

"Please! She doesn't even know my full name! Beside, me, Kohaku, Kanna and Kagome can spy on her at school!"

"No."

"Sesshomaru," Said Kagura placing a hand on his shoulder, "Give her a chance, she's not alone after all."

He sighed, "Fine." Rin smiled and hugged her father.

"Mrs. Higurashi," BB said, getting the older woman attention.

"Yes?" She asked.

"If any of these people comes to the shrine, do not give out any information about anything and call us if they do."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Everyone knows what to do correct?" everyone nodded, BB smiled.

"It's settled, the chase is on."

Inuyasha jumped from building to building being careful to not be seen. He was following Light and Ryuk. So far, he hadn't shown any suspicious behavior, but one needed to be patient. He felt his cell vibrate. It was BB.

"Anything?" BB asked.

"No he's just been taking a stroll and Ryuk hasn't given any signal about Light knowing about Shippo."

"Alright. Check in later, my target is on the move." And shut his cell.

*With BB*

BB walked after Jacki; so far the girl had been shopping and giving disgusted looks at certain people, mumbling things. She was heading towards the park. He ran around her and hid in a tree.

"Hey get your own tree!" Said Inuyasha looking at BB. BB gave a surprised look.

"Where's Light?" He asked. Inuyasha moved some leaves and pointed to said boy. They sat in silence watching the two.

Jacki and Light greeted each other and took a walk around the park, they could only make a few words, but they could tell that these two were close. They jumped from tree to tree, spying on the two. So far they heard those mentioning words, like: Kira, killing, L, death note, Luna, Kagome, and plan.

Both looked at each and nodded and kept watching. Things were getting interesting, then Ryuk gave the single he stretched and waved his hands, pretending to get the 'blood' flowing. Both smiled and headed back towards the house.

*At the house*

Sango gave Kagome some green tea, hoping it would soothe the poor girl. Kagome took it with thanks and sipped at it. They heard the door slam.

"Kagome!" Both BB and Inuyasha shouted, "We have news." Sango gave a serious look. She called everyone and then the meeting began.

"Everyone." BB said, "Me and Inuyasha, went to spy on Light and Jacki, and we have reason to believe that Jacki is the second Kira."

Kagome gave a sigh of relief.

"And Ryuk gave us the single, they mentioned Shippo. They have him." Inuyasha said.

Suddenly Ryuk came through the wall.

"I know where he is!" He shouted. Kagome ran to Ryuk.

"Where is he!" She asked looking at her fiancée.

"They have him at some where house, they didn't say which one, but at least I got some information. I'm surprised Light even said it with me being there."

BB and Sesshomaru gave a thoughtful look; they looked at each other and nodded.

"It's a trap." Both said grabbing everyone's attention.

"What?" Kagome said.

"It's a trap," BB said looking at the girl he considered family, "It's a trick, Light must of purposely said that knowing Ryuk would tell us."

Everyone nodded.

"He must have thought that if we knew where the kit was, that we would all go rushing in hoping to get him back. Kagome there may be a chance that he knows that you're a miko." Sesshomaru said, everyone murmuring about the idea.

"If so, he might have been able to use you, to truly become king of a new world, not only would he have the death note, but with your powers, he just might be able to do it." BB said.

Everyone looked at the ground thinking of a way, a way to overcome such obstacle.

"We have to call L." Kagome said.

"Kagome, the note! It said not too." Ryuk reminded her.

"I won't but, He doesn't know everyone now does he?" Kagome said giving a sly look.

"Kagome he meet everyone at the Halloween party." Kohaku said.

"That's were your wrong. He never meet Ryuk in human form and Ryuk avoided him at the party making sure not to be seen by him."

Everyone smiled.

"Kagome that's brilliant!" BB said.

Ryuk smiled, "So what's the plan?"  
"I'll write a note, asking for their help, you will go over to the hotel and ask that the letter get delivered to Matsuda, make sure to tell them it's from me." Kagome said.

Everyone smiled; they'll get Shippo back, even if it means that they all die.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Ok, I think that's enough.

Roger: I don't know just wait for your reviewers, if you get any at all that is.

Otose: Hey! They like me! I'm sure their happy that I updated and not abandon the story!

Isabel: Agreed. Anyway if you're all not that mad at Otose, a review would be nice, and drawings about Kagome and Ryuk, if you drew any post them on deviant art. You can find Otose on deviant art under the same name. Later


	24. Chapter 24

Otose: Yay! Winter break!

Roger: Which means you can update like you use too, during the summer!

Isabel: If she ever takes a break from her Sims.

Otose: Hey! *coughs* Anyway here's Ch. 24, enjoy.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ryuk was nervous, sure he could give this to Touta, but Light was their too! She apparently forgot that little detail, but said nothing, anything to keep her smiling.

He stopped in front of the building, he took a deep breath and walked in. he stopped by a security guard.

"Stop, what's your business here?" The man asked.

"I'm here to deliver a message to Touta Mastuda, it's from his cousin Kagome Higurashi, my fiancee." He explained handing a creamed colored envelope.

The man gave a suspicious look, but took the letter. Ryuk nodded and left.

'Let it work.' He thought.

*With Touta*

Touta was going over some files that L had told him to check. He sighed, work can be boring. There was a knock on the door; he went to answer the door. He opened the door to see the security guard there, holding an envelope.

"Yes?" He asked. The man said nothing, only handed him the letter, nodded and left.

'OK?' Touta thought, walking back to his chair looking over the envelope.

"Who was it?" L asked eating sugar cubes.

"It was the security guard, he gave me an envelope." He answered, starting to open it. L sat up and took the letter from him.

"H-hey!" Touta said. L opened the letter and read it, shrugged and gave it back to Touta. Touta took it back and read it and slumped to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Light asked who had been quite the whole time. He just nodded, and handed the envelope to Light who read it:

_You are invited to _

_Kagome Higurashi and *Howl Shindo_

_Wedding._

_It will take place at the Higurashi shrine at 2:00. On 12/16/10. _

_Please RSVP, if you are able to come._

Light was a bit surprised, a wedding invitation? He handed it back to Touta, who got up. He took the letter and smiled.

"L." He said. L looked at him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I would like to visit Kagome, and congratulate her." He said smiling.

L nodded. He smiled and stared to walk out of the building when, Light spoke up.

"Hey Mastuda? Can I come with you?" He asked.

"No, Light, you are to remain here." L said looking at said boy. He pouted like a child who didn't get his way, and watched Matsuda leave. He scowled inwardly.

'Damn that L.' He thought.

*With Kagome*

She was sitting, waiting for her cousin. 'Where is he?' she wondered. There was a knock at the door. She sat up and ran to open it. She smiled,

"Touta!" She exclaimed jumping on her cousin.

"Oof, Hello Kagome. I came here because of the letter you sent me."

Kagome smiled and brought him in. she had him sit down and told him everything, the letter being fake, Shippo being kidnapped, Light and Jacki.

His face was emotionless. Light would never do that; he just couldn't, not to a child, never.

"Touta? Touta are you ok? Please say something." Kagome said giving a worried look to her cousin. He shook his head no.

"I just can't believe Light would do such a thing!" he said, his mind swirling. He looked at Kagome and thought back to when they were kids, he gave a small smile to that thought.

*Flash Back*

"_Touta! Touta!" exclaimed a 6 year old little girl, her hair was in pigtail's, and was wearing a pink dress with white legging and a black belt around her middle. She ran to an *8 year old boy, his hair black and short, wearing a green shirt and jeans._

"_Kagome!" Said Touta, giving her a hug, she looked up at him._

"_I'm glad you're here! Come play with me!" she said grabbing his hand and leading him away to play, their mother's smiling and chatting._

_Kagome led them to the god tree, where they would always play. Kagome shrieked, trying to outrun her older cousin, who would speed up and slow down. He ran faster and grabbed her._

"_Gotcha!" He said picking her up a little, Kagome shrieking with delight, laughing. He set her down and started to tickle her._

"_S-stop! Ha-help! Ple-please To-Touta, you-you win! Haha" Kagome cried out. He stopped and smiled and helped her up. Both smiled, and Kagome hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She then looked up at him._

"_Touta?" she said her blue innocent eye's staring at him._

"_Yea?" he asked looking down at her, wondering what she might want._

"_You'll always be with me right? You won't leave me?" She asked looking at him, with a pleading glance. He smiled, and gave her a reassuring hug._

"_I won't leave you Kagome; I can't ever do that to you. I'll always be there for you." He said._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_She smiled and hugged him harder, him smiling and smoothing down her hair._

_*End Flash Back*_

He now looked at his cousin, all grown up, getting married, and here she was asking for his help to save her kid. He smiled and gave determined face.

"Kagome." He said facing her.

"Yes?" she said, hope starting to fill her.

"I promised you when we were kids, that I will always be there for you, and I am. I'll help you get Shippo back, no matter what!" He said smiling at her.

Her eye's filled with tears of hope and hugged her cousin, grateful for his help.

"Thank you, thank you so much Touta." She sniffed, stepping back and looking at him. He ruffled her hair.

"You're welcome, were family, and family is always there for each other, no matter what may happen."

Both smiled and sat down.

*With Luna*

Luna sighed and looked around her room. Posters of different artist, bands, celebs, hung around her room. Her computer still on and a black notebook next to it. She got off her bed and walked to the notebook. She picked it up and sighed. She knew what was happening, Kagome needed her help. She gave a determined look and faced someone.

"Were going to help them, I've made up my mind. I will not let my sister and those freaks do this to Kagome."

She grabbed her gir jacket and bag, putting the notebook in there, and ran out the door, being followed by the person she spoke to earlier, running to Kagome's house.

"So what's the plan?" The person asked.

"I don't know, but surly they have one."

She kept running making turns and avoiding crashing into people.

"Hey," Luna said, grabbing the person's attention.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything, and if I die, give the notebook to Kagome. She'll know what to do with."

"Of course."

Luna smiled and quickly looked at the person.

"Thank you, Rem."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hopefully that's long enough.

Roger: Let the reviewers decide.

Isabel: At least she's updating faster. Also the first * is a fake name for Ryuk, surly you all understand the reason why. the second * is how old is Touta? we forgot.

Otose: Right T.T, anyway hope you liked this chapter! As always pleas review, and I understand if you don't, some of you might be mad at me, other's well, I don't know. Anyway thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Otose: Ok at least I got reviews!

Roger: A-

Isabel: Shut up Roger, no negative remark.

Otose: ^_^ anyway let's get to the story.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome and Touta were talking; it had begun to rain a while ago. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Kagome said getting up. She opened the door, surprised at what she saw.

"Luna?" She said surprised. Luna smiled.

"Hey Kagome, I need to talk with you." Kagome nodded and let Luna in.

Luna sat down and took her death note out. Touta gave a surprised gasp.

"I found this one day after I was walking home." Luna started.

"Guess that explains the Shinigami following you." Kagome said smiling.

Luna gave a shocked look, "You, you can see Rem?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup, I'll explain later, but first you're story."

Luna nodded and began:

_I was walking home, when I noticed a black note book. I followed to where it fell, it fell in an alley way. I was curious as to what it was, so I picked it up and read it the title._

"_Death note." Hmm, wonder who would make such a thing. I opened it and read the rules._

_Either this person is suicidal or has issues, might as well get rid of it. So I put it in my back pack. I walked home, saying hello to my mom when I entered the house and going up stairs to my room._

_I started doing my homework, and then I remembered the note book. I got it out and re-read the rules._

"_Yea right." I said throwing the note in my trash. It was only a few days after that I tried it out, on Shindo. That was the day I meet Rem, the owner. I didn't want to keep it after seeing what happen, but then my sister got curious as to who I was talking to 'on the phone'. _

_She found out, and stole a few pages. I didn't release it till Rem mentioned it. I gave it up, wiping my sister's memory and taking the pages away from her, restoring mine._

_I'm not sure how she got it back. I searched her room, and saw how. She hid a page in a notebook she writes in, so she restored her memory that way. Now she's the second Kira._

Everyone looked down.

"I'm sorry, sorry about what my sister has done. I promise to help as best as I can." Luna said looking at her friend.

"Thank you Luna," Kagome said, "Now to tell you my story." And she began to tell her tale, her 15th birthday, the well, the jewel, meeting Ryuk, how this craziness started and that she was a miko.

"That's quite the tale, Kagome." Touta said. Luna smiled, "Guess that explains why you're absent all the time."

"Yea."

"So what should I do?" Luna asked.

"Keep an eye on your sister." Luna nodded. Touta spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to bring you in"

"Touta!" "Excuse me?"

"Touta, you're not serious are you?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Kagome, it's my job."

"It's alright Kagome, I'll be fine." Luna said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm going too." Kagome said following them to the car. Touta sighed, might as well.

"We all need to be careful of Light." Kagome warned. Everyone nodded. And they sped off to HQ.

*At HQ*

Everyone was working when the door burst opened.

"I have a key you know." They heard Matsuda voices say.

"Yea, but you were taking too long." Said an unfamiliar voice, while another giggled.

L turned and saw Matsuda, Kagome and the girl from the Halloween party. Matsuda spoke up.

"This girl has a death note." He said pointing to Luna.

"Little blunt don't you think?" She said looking at him, her arms folded. Kagome sighed.

"Luna tell them how you got the death note." Luna nodded and told how she got it. Everyone, especially L, listening.

"And you didn't throw it away?" Light asked.

"Well, curiosity got the best of me. I was sick for a few days. I wanted to give it up, but then I thought of Kira, what if he somehow got a hold of it? I only wrote one name down. I kept it to keep it safe from others, others like Kira."

L nodded, understandable, but still, she had killed a student.

Luna smirked, "I'm not giving it to you, if anyone, its Kagome. She can handle the death note and not be tempted to use it."

"I'm afraid; you don't have a choice in the matter." L said getting up and walking over to her.

"Their always a choice, we just don't see them." Luna said standing up and walking towards Kagome who was in front of the window.

"What are you talking about?" Light asked suspicious of the girl.

"As in, I know your plan. Right now you think you hold the upper hand, but you don't I do. You seem to forget a little detail about your pawn." Luna smirked next to Kagome.

Light seethed on the inside, the bitch was trying to get him caught!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Light protested.

"Sure you don't, but at the moment we have the upper hand Light." Kagome said, both girls taking a step back their backs touching the cool glass.

"Tell us now, just what exactly are you up too?" L asked.

"I'm just trying to get my Shippo back." Kagome said. There was a crash and the lights went out. They saw a figure burst through the window. It appeared to be a human atop of some animal. Both Kagome and Luna got on and it flew away.

"How is that possible?" Light asked bewildered. L stood there in shock at what he just witnessed.

*With the girls*

"Thanks for the lift Sango!" Kagome shouted through the wind.

"No problem." Sango said looking back at her.

"This is one huge Fricken cat." Luna said gripping at the fur. Both girls laughed at her reaction and they flew towards Sesshomaru's house.

"Nice place he has." Luna commented.

"Yup!" Kagome said.

"Hold on! We're going in!" Sango said.

"What! Whoa!" Luna shouted, holding at Kirara's fur for dear life, at the sudden dive they took.

They landed in the outer court yard.

"So, how did you know we we're their?" Luna asked.

"How did you know of the plan?" Sango asked.

"I don't, I just moved near Kagome, cus I was freaking out on the inside."

Both Kagome and Sango sweat dropped. They went in the house. Everyone was there.

"Ryuk!" shouted Rem.

"Rem?" Ryuk said surprised to see her here.

"I guess you two have a lot to catch up, you two can go somewhere to talk." Luna said, looking at her Shinigami. Both nodded and flew somewhere to chat.

"Everyone, Luna is here to help." Kagome said.

Luna nodded, "I knew that brat was up to something, but she went too far one day."

"What did she do?" Rin asked.

Luna hands turned into fist and she started to tremble.

"The brat killed our Uncle, our own flesh and blood, because he was in jail, for a crime he never committed! He was framed and jailed. Now he's dead, thanks to her." Luna said rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

Everyone nodded. And told Luna of where Shippo was being kept.

BB spoke up.

"Now that we have more people we should do this."

"Explain." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, first off we send in Kagome with Ryuk and Kirara to get Shippo. Kirara will be in her kitten form, if they decide to pull out the Death note Kirara can immediately attack Light and Jacki. Next Inuyasha and Kouga, the two of you rush in and get Shippo out. Ryuk, you and Kagome get out of there as well. Kagura you and Ayame need to bring the task force there to finally capture Light. Luna." BB said facing her.

"Yes?" Luna said.

"We have choices as to what to do with your sister. We can have Kanna entrap her in a mirror or suck her soul out with the mirror. The other option you, Rem or Ryuk kill her with the death note." He explained watching the girls' expression.

Luna's face was emotionless for a little, but then she smiled and gave a determined nod. "She is my little sister and responsibility; I will take action for what she has done."

Kagome smiled, 'Oh Luna, I can only imagine what you must be feeling, being told that you might have to kill your own sister.'

"Well then," BB said grabbing everyone's attention again. " Afterwards, Sesshomaru you will need to get rid of evidence of us being there, Kagura, Ayame don't reveal who you are when getting L and the rest of them."

Everyone nodded.

"What about us?" Rin asked, gesturing herself and Hakaku.

"The two of you will be here to greet Shippo." BB said. They nodded.

"Everyone got the plan? Good because it's all going down tomorrow. Shippo needs to be home to see his mother's wedding."

Everyone smiled.

Luna cheered. "Let's rock this bitch!"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: hoped you liked it, review please!


	26. Chapter 26

Otose: Nothing much to say, except Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Roger: To the chapter.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

It was 8 at night and everything was silent. The location? An abandon warehouse, where a young boy, with red hair and green eyes, was chained to a chair. He had is head down, he had been there for a while, starved, beaten and lonely.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…Ryuk" He whispered in a broken voice. He growled pitifully, damn those humans who kidnapped him! He raised his head hearing a noise. It was that girl, Jacki. She smirked and walked over to him.

"Well, well, what happened to your so called 'escape plan' hmm?" She mocked him.

"Bitch, you just wait and see, as soon as I get out of here, you and that Light guy will pay." He said baring his fangs at her. She laughed in his face.

"Stupid boy, do you honestly think you can escape in the state you're in? Or depend on you're so called 'family' of freaks?"

Shippo growled, but stopped, a scent had reached his nose. Jacki swirled around.

"Who's there?" No answer, she glared into the darkness and walked to the little office in the top part of the building.

Shippo looked around, he knew that scent! It was Kagome! And if Kagome was there so was everyone else.

"Kagome?" He whispered. No reply but he saw a figure come closer.

"Kirara" Shippo smiled, Kirara came closer and mewed at him. she turned around and mewed once more. Shippo's eyes widen.

"Kagome." Shippo whispered, his eyes watering.

"Oh, Shippo." Kagome said running to her boy and hugging him, Ryuk behind her. Kagome looked at him.

"Don't you worry, we'll get you out of here." She reassured him.

"That's what you think." Said Jacki standing behind them, she glared at Ryuk.

"I thought you said you don't take sides." She yelled at the Shinigami. Ryuk stood in front of Kagome and Shippo. Jacki glared at them and brought out her death note.

"Stupid Shinigami, I'll kill your wife!" She yelled, knowing Ryuk couldn't kill her, she was using paper from the Rem's, touching Light's Death note meant nothing, she only kept it for safekeeping, then gave it up when Light asked for it back to not have the memory.

"Kirara now!" Kagome yelled. The demon cat transformed and attacked the girl. She screamed in terror. Ryuk ripped the chains off and tried moving them to a safer location.

"Oh no you don't!" Jacki cried dodging Kirara and pulling out a gun. She started shooting at them.

"Kagome! Shippo!" Inuyasha cried, him and Koga going in.

"Shit! She has a gun!" Kouga cried.

"Apparently! Get Shippo out of here." Kagome cried handing her boy to them. They grabbed him and got out. Ryuk picked Kagome up and flew off.

"Damn it." Jacki growled running from Kirara. She looked and spotted someone.

"Luna! Luna help me!" Jacki cried running over to her sister. Kirara stopped her chase and watched what she would do. Luna smiled softly and looked at her little sister, a memory coming to her.

*Flash Back*

"_Mommy! Mommy! Why is your tummy so big?" asked a 3 year old Luna. Her hair was braided and she was wearing a white t-shirt and blue overalls._

"_Luna, how would you like to be a big sister?" Asked her mother._

_Luna smiled, "Really? Me a big sister?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'd love it mommy!" she cried hugging her mom's stomach, while thinking, 'where gonna be best friends, I'll teach you how to color and swing and how to get daddy to give us ice cream and candy!'_

_*A few Months Later*_

_Luna was led in the hospital room, where her mom was in._

"_Luna come here, come see your new baby sister." Her mom said waving her over. Luna walked over and crawled into her mom's lap. She looked at the little bundle her mother was holding. She smiled, the baby looked angelic, and she looked so soft and calm with her rosy cheeks. She stroked her sister's cheek._

"_What's her name?"_

"_Her name is Jacklin."_

"_Jacklin, hmm, I'm gonna call her Jacki for short!" Her mother giggled. Luna looked back at her new sister. 'Don't worry Jacki, I'll always be with you and love you no matter what!'_

_*End flash back*_

Luna hugged her sister.

"I'll always love you no matter what." Luna said hugging her sister tighter. Jacki gasped as she felt something sharp pierce her side.

"Lu-Luna wh-why?" Jacki said losing feeling in her body, seeing the needle drop from her sister hand.

"It's not supposed to hurt; it's like dying in your sleep except your awake." Luna said slumping to the ground, her sister in her arms. Luna gave a sad smile to her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do what you do, nor can I see you end up in jail." Luna said her eyes watering. Jacki's vision began to haze.

"Luna, do you really honestly love me after all this? After what I've done?"

Luna choked back a sob and smiled at her.

"Of course I do, you're my sister. I'll always love you."

Jacki smiled and looked at her sister, her eyes glazing.

"I-I lo-love you-you to-too, Lu-luna." Jacki said her eyes overflowing with tears and giving her sister a final smile, before she went limp. Luna cried harder and gently laid her sister down. She looked at Kirara and got on her and left. Luna looking back at the warehouse, with a final thought, 'I'll always be with you and love you no matter what.'

*With L*

L and the task force was heading towards a warehouse. Why? Because some two girls yelled at them to go there saying Kagome was kidnapped. They reached the warehouse and stormed in.

"Kagome!" Matsuda yelled. He noticed the girl lying on the ground. He checked her pulse, she was dead.

L looked around and spotted a piece of paper. He picked it and immediately dropped it.

"L? L what's wrong?" Light asked. L picked up the paper and handed it to everyone. They all gasped.

"I am Rem, I am a Shinigami. This girl here was the second Kira." She said and looked at Light.

"And she is dead now, thanks to you Light Yagami, the true Kira." She said. Everyone gasped and looked at Light. Light was panicking, what does he do? He could see no way out. Then little pieces of paper floated down and touched everyone. They gasped, it was another Shinigami.

"I am Ryuk, Light's Shinigami. Light it's time for you to die." Ryuk said grabbing out his death note.

"Wait! Please don't kill my son." Called out Mr. Yagami. Ryuk ignored him and wrote Light's name down and left. L stood there speechless as to what was happening.

Light felt a pain in his chest and collapsed.

"Light? Light!" Cried Mr. Yagami kneeling over his fallen son.

"Watari." L said.

"Yes?"

"Pick up all these pieces of paper and have them burned."

"Yes sir."

And it was done, the Kira case was now closed, just like that. It got out to the public of Kira being captured and executed. Many were happy, while others were mad.

"Glad for things to be somewhat normal." Kagome said, her, Ryuk, Shippo, BB and now Luna, watching the T.V. Luna had moved in after the whole incident.

"Normal doesn't describe us Gome. Nothing does." Luna said giving a small smile. Everyone nodded to that.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: *sniff* I was crying writing that hold scene with Luna and Jacki!

Roger: I guess that means only on chapter left.

Otose: Yup, one more final chapter. Thank you everyone for reading, please leave a review.


	27. The Loving end

Otose: It's so sad! This is the last Chapter.

Isabel: It was fun while it lasted.

Roger: Thanks' for sticking with Otose, through this whole story!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Kagome, you look so beautiful!" cried Sango and Luna looking at said girl.

Today was day; today she and Ryuk were getting married. Kagome smiled, she just shone in her wedding dress. It was hugged her curves but gracefully flared out past her hips, making it poufy. It was strapless and should her shoulders. Her hair was curly and wavy, with just the right amount of makeup, to make her shine.

"Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes?" Kagome said, smiling at her mother.

"It's time." She said, smiling and leading her daughter outside.

The wedding was being held at the shrine. It was decorated for the occasion, the god tree was decorated with white satin streamers and the wedding arch was located under it.

Ryuk stood under it in his human form. He was nervous; he was making history for all Shinigami's! Him the first Shinigami to marry a human! He looked around and saw the guest talking guest: Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, Kohaku, Kagome's family, L and Touta.

The music started and everyone stood up and looked down the aisle. Everyone smiled. The bridesmaid and groomsmen came out, Luna and BB, Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kanna. Kagome was being led to the alter by Inuyasha, who was given the grand honor to escort her.

While they walked Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "You look beautiful, I'm glad you're happy."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. They stopped at the alter and Inuyasha left her to stand by Ryuk. Both smiled at each and faced the priest.

And the ceremony began.

"Do you Ryuk Thai, Take Kagome Higurashi, as you're wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"I do." Ryuk said. The priest nodded and turned to Kagome.

"And do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Ryuk Thai, as you're husband?"

"I do." She said smiling. The priest nodded and said out loud to everyone.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife! You may kiss the bride." He said stepping back.

Ryuk smiled and faced Kagome, both smiled. He kissed her, as the crowd cheered and clapped.

*To the reception!*

Everyone was watching the newlyweds and they made their way to the dance floor. It was the first dance, the music began and they began to dance.

*L Pov*

He watched the couple dance. He was confused as to what happened. That man dancing right now, was Light's Shinigami? And Luna was the sister to the second Kira. They didn't even tell him what happened, just that the Kira's kidnapped Shippo and got him back. He knew there was more to the story, but for once he would leave it alone. The case was closed.

He sighed and took a quick glance at BB. He still didn't trust him, but with the way he had been acting He just might.

*Luna's POV*

Luna smiled as she watched her best friend dance, now married. She smiled and went inside the house to use the restroom. When she was leaving she almost walked into Rem

"Rem! Hi, enjoying the party?" Luna asked surprised by the sudden appearance.

"Yes, though, I need to tell you something." Rem said. Luna tilted her head to the side, wondering what Rem needed to tell her. Rem smiled and handed her another Death Note.

"What? Why?" Luna said confused to the new notebook. Rem smiled and stepped to the side. Luna gasped.

"Jacki?" Luna said in disbelief as to what she was seeing. It was a Shinigami, it looked more human than most. She was tall; her hair was long and black with red tints at the bottom, but it was reaching up, it looked like her hair was on fire reaching toward the top of head. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, both white with black lines swirling around her arms, legs, and waist. Her skin color was a soft purple, and her eyes were a lovely shade of violet.

The Shinigami gave her a confused look.

"Jacki? My name isn't Jacki, it's Raven." She told Luna.

Luna chuckled as she looked at her.

"Raven, you're favorite animal and purple, you're favorite color."

Rem smiled. She knew giving Luna her, now turned Shinigami, sister's death note she be happy.

"I guess you have two death note's now huh?"

Luna turned to see BB smirking at her. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I guess I do."

BB chuckled and faced the new Shinigami. "If you want I can take Rem's and keep it safe for you." He offered.

Luna gave an unsure look, could she trust him? She took Rem's Note Book out of her purse from behind the living room's couch. She looked at it then at Rem. Rem smiled.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." She said smiling at Luna. Luna smiled back and handed Rem's notebook to BB. Bb took it and gave a smile to Luna.

"Don't worry, beside we live in the same house anyway."

Luna gave a look of realization and faced palm her face.

"I totally forgot! Can I have it back?" Luna asked.

BB gave a playful smirk, "I don't think so."

"Give it back!" Luna cried, reaching for the notebook. BB laughed and put it high above his head, out of Luna's reach. Luna smiled and tried jumping to get, while shouting 'give it back!' while BB laughed at her saying 'well? Come on! It's right here.'

*With Kagome and Ryuk.*

They were done dancing and now sitting at their table. Ryuk smiled and put one arm around Kagome. Kagome smiled and looked around, everything was so peaceful. She looked and saw BB and Luna walking out of the house together, talking and laughing. She then saw Sango and Miroku dancing along with Sesshomaru and Kagura, Kouga and Ayame eating at a table smiling. She looked the other and saw her family talking and smiling and face there way and waved, she waved and kept looking around. She then saw the teens at their table smiling and laughing, all happy to be together again. Then there was L who was sitting with her family, he wasn't talking much, just eating all the deserts. She smiled and faced Ryuk, grabbing his attention.

"I love you Ryuk." Kagome said facing him. Ryuk smiled, as he faced her as well.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her.

*Epilogue: 3 years later*

"Ryuk! Have you seen Howl's blanket?" Shouted Kagome, coming out of the kitchen holding a baby boy. The baby was only a year old, he had black hair, smooth skin and red eye's like his father.

"I think it's in his room." Ryuk said coming from outside with Shippo, they had been playing football. Ryuk had stayed in his human. He still turned into Shinigami, but his Shinigami form scared his son and it was easier to just be human when going out with his family.

Kagome smiled, she loved her husband and kids.

"Ok, we'll be leaving soon, by the way, to see Luna and BB!" Kagome said shouting out to them as she went upstairs to get Howl's blanket.

*With Luna and BB*

Luna smiled as she watched BB and Raven yell at each other. She and BB had moved out and gotten an apartment together a month after Ryuk and Kagome had gotten married. A year later, they themselves had gotten married.

"BB help me up will you? I think I heard the door ring." Luna said trying to get up from the over cushioned chair

"Don't worry I got it." Rem said, going to get the door.

"Hello Rem." Kagome greeted entering the house, Shippo cam behind her and Ryuk with Howl.

Ryuk stopped in front of Rem.  
"So how are things with your humans?" He asked smiling.

"Fine, BB and Raven bicker from time to time but its fine."

They both laughed and joined everyone else.

"Luna! You're getting so big!" Kagome exclaimed, being careful about hugging her friend. Luna let go and laughed.

"Yup! I keep getting bigger and bigger!" She said smiling, BB coming behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Shippo asked.

"We found out last week, it's a girl." BB said. Everyone congratulated them. They talked for a while before the Higurashi's left.

*With L*

L was back at the orphanage, currently he was sitting in the foyer with his three successors: Matt, Mello, and Near. They were talking and asking L about the Kira case. He answered all his questions and even told them about the unbelievable things that had happened.

*With Touta*

Touta stayed in his profession and was doing a great job of it. He was happy to have his job, things were going so great! He had a feeling that he might be promoted soon. He was also happy to be an uncle. He smiled, now he just needed to get a girlfriend.

*With Kagome and Family*

Kagome smiled as she hold Howl sitting under a tree in the back yard, watching her husband and older son run around the yard playing with a football.

She gave a bliss sigh. Life was good and she was happy with the way things had turned out.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Thank you for reading, please review!

Roger: Thanks for reviewing this story throughout the whole chapter's

Isabel: Thanks make sure to review! We hope to see a lot of reviews!


End file.
